Blind Princess
by ichkak
Summary: Ichigo, shunned by his family, lost to his friends.  He worried his new lover Aizen will also turn him out now he has gone blind.  AU no Bleach story.  Updates will now slow down.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing Aizen top - no surprise there and Ichi bottom. No rapes, no violence, no hate. Just a normal - well normalish - relationship.

Warnings - none yet other than English spelling and some grammer errors that I will have missed I won't recheck after posting.

This was posted under eeepeep and now moved here to my primary profile. SO this was and is my story not copied - except from myself!

* * *

Aizen Sosuke stood in the doorway of the hospital room, he'd been there a couple of minutes but he was yet to enter. He had sculptured his entire life to his suiting and had absolute control over everything humanly possibly in that sphere. But this...this was out of his control and haunted his waking moments.

"Sosuke? Are you there?" The call was unsure, worried about being humiliated and guessing wrongly; the figure sitting upright in the bed looked just as uncomfortable. The tall man swept a hand through his defiant chestnut hair that just flopped back over his eyes. He smiled.

"I am." He stepped inside and nodded at the nurse who was redressing the angry wounds that criss crossed the once beautiful face and rendered the once glistening golden brown eyes bland and milky. Aizen was not sorry to see the scarring once again covered in bandages.

Ichigo smiled slightly as the bed moved and his boyfriends hand slid into his outstretched one, careful enough to avoid the wounded palm and fingers where there was little sense left. He had learnt to hold his wrist where Ichigo still had his sense of feeling.

"There you go all done." The nurse said packing away her equipment on the metal tray. "Doctors rounds are on their way and I'm sure they'll clear you ready to go home. That'll be good yeah?" Aizen watched as Ichigo's face filled with nerves and he struggled to find the right words to agree with her. "You'll be just fine, you'll see." She made no comment at her faux par as she tapped his shoulder and carried her wares away with her.

Aizen rubbed his thumb softly over the back of Ichigo's wrist. "I thought you always wanted to live with me." The mirth in his voice reached Ichigo and he tutted.

"What in your football pitch of a home. I'll get lost and you'll find me in the broom cupboard, which ironically is the size of my apartment." The attempt at humour didn't quite reach its full potential and felt rather limp like the fake cheer on his face.

"Would you rather go home to yours?" The sigh was enough of an answer without the shake of his head too.

"Sosuke..." Ichigo stole himself to convey his real thoughts. He grasped the hand that held his with both of his own. "You know...If..." Was this the moment Ichigo was going to voice the thoughts that he'd not been able to so far. All those worries he'd hidden inside himself – what if he wasn't wanted any more?

"Ah Kurosaki Ichigo." The doctors voice broke into the space with an abrupt knock at the door. The moment was gone and the older man felt frustrated that the words that Ichigo had been trying to say for days now were yet again not said. he'd waited like that several times over the past weeks hoping that Ichigo could just find the courage to voice what he wanted to. But he hadn't. It seemed that their almost new relationship had been fated. They'd never reached the stage to feel that comfortable with each other and it was noticably harder on the younger man, even more so now. Aizen stopped mulling his morbid thoughts and pulled his hand free to moved to the window.

He let the doctor run through his 'things' with Ichigo, whilst he looked out at the scene below this fourth floor. A passing tanker took him back to the event that led them here and Aizen rued the day that the accident happened. His budding relationship with the twenty year old had still been in its early phase. They hadn't so much as done anything more than date like a normal couple and meet the family thing. Until Ichigo had been hospitalised, only twelve days ago, he hadn't even seen him bare chested. But their three months had been good till now, till this.

Aizen closed his eyes and saw the vivid memory of Ichigo sitting on his new motor bike outside Las Noches Corporation helmet in his arms and smiling proudly at his purchase. Aizen had stepped down the marble steps as the first sounds of trouble began. A screeching of breaks, honking of horns and gasps of terror from passers by. A crane unsettled from its mournings on a flat bed lorry, sliced a gaping wound in a tanker carrying acid chemicals. There were three serious injuries that resulted from the spray of acid but none were more fearful to Aizen than the screams of the young man he was slowly falling in love with. No sight more terrible than a once beautiful boy, rolling on the floor with his face peeling away, his eyes burned and his hands tearing at the skin damaging themselves in the process.

"So?" The doctors voice sounded happy behind him and he turned to watch the interaction between patient and specialist. "A little rest from this place might do you good." The doctor thought that his suggestion would go down well, he didn't expect the dropped head and defeatist sigh. "You don't want to go?"

"No." The quiet voice answered.

"Is twelve days really enough?" Aizen drew the attention to himself. "He has not healed."

"He's free of infection, that's all we were waiting for at this stage." The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms. "You know that we have examined him carefully and assessed the likelihood of his sight returning as improbable. The damage was drastic. Weekly visits for a while would be advisable, to oversee how its all healing and the plastic surgeon will want to see him when the swelling goes down before making any suggestions on skin grafts. Time at home will let him began to adapt and put those therapy classes to good use."

"And if he wants to stay?"

"Your paying. But your paying for a very expensive hotel. Family and familiar surroundings really are the next step in his recovery."

"Ichigo?" If the boy wanted it, he would let him stay. It was a huge jump in their relationship and it was being forced upon him rather rudely.

"I live by myself." Ichigo didn't want to return to his one room bachelor pad to rot away, but then he didn't want to go it Aizen's either, it wasn't home or even homely. His own family lived hours away and going there meant a huge step backwards. Loneliness was as terrifying as the thoughts of coping now he was so disabled. Life didn't look worth living, but death was an endless batch of loneliness in its own right. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm more than happy to have you Ichigo." Aizen's hands took his wrist again above the bandages and Ichigo felt a different kind of fear.

"I'll screw everything up, get in your way..." _You're not the kind of man who needs someone as helpless as me! _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Then I'll hire help." Aizen's had no sense of his partners worries. The man had no clue he had just dealt out an insult to Ichigo's pride, but Ichigo took it on the chin like always. The man simply chose the most straight forward argument and didn't spare any thoughts for softening the blows. Aizen was what you got. No sugar coating. "When can I take him?"

"When he signs the forms." The doctor stood smiling. "I'll prepare you a prescription and an appointment in my outpatients clinic for a weeks time Ichigo." The man slapped the ginger headed youth on the knee as he left. "Get dressed before you go hey?" He chuckled.

Moving from sitting to standing was not as simple as you would expect. Balance had required his visual input up till now to know where upright was and just how much to compensate for his bodies various tilts that movement created. Aizen had learned to be close, but not crowd the boy when he rose. He needed to be close to catch him if he began to fall, but no so close that Ichigo growled in frustration at his lack of independence. Ichigo had no choice but to suffer the humiliation of needing to be dressed, with his hands so damaged he was unable to do even the simplest of things alone now and smacked in the face of him being ready to leave. Still it gave him chance to watch the lithe body underneath for a little longer. Ichigo was otherwise in perfect condition and very appealing to Aizen's libido. Aizen's fingers fastened over the top button, the tips of his fingers deliberately glancing over the soft skin beneath. Ichigo's face pinked and slapped his hand lightly away.

"I can do it." He said. Aizen watched him, flustering and blushing. It was very endearing. Yet depressing too as his numb fingers could not even grasp the button.

"You are beautiful when you blush." His whispered leaning down on the shorter man to kiss his lips lightly and force his hands over the boys fumbling ones. Ichigo gave in trying to dress and tipped his head allowing the kiss and leaning into the body heat he could feel so close. Two arms wrapped around him and Ichigo pulled from the kiss to rest his head under Aizen's chin. He hissed as the blemished skin on his temple stung at the pressure applied to it. He jerked his head up and Aizen watched disappointed as a frown replaced the blush.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Ichigo sensed the concern in the older man and nodded.

"Not as much as it did before though."

"So brave." Aizen whispered kissing the frowning ridged along his brow mindful of the delicate covered skin any lower. "I want to whisk you away to a land of wonder, steal away your pain and smother you with happiness." Ichigo's brow furrowed more. "You don't want to be my princess locked in an ivory tower? I always said, you were my princess didn't I?"

Ichigo let the man lead him back into an embrace and the shower of puckered lips bless each inch of his uncovered face. Truth was, he needed this comfort to chase away his fears. Until he'd been hurt, even in the face of his families rejection for the relationship & of his lifestyle in general, he hadn't spared a moment to think about how much he really cared about Aizen Sosuke. This man had come into his life and swept him off his feet and wooed him to submission and nothing scared Ichigo more than Aizen leaving him. But he hadn't been such a blind, incapacitated burden before.

"Ichigo?" The dominant man lifted his chin.

"I love you." Ichigo whispered barely loud enough even when this close for the powerful CEO to hear. It was a shame he was unable to see the smile that curved Aizen's lips and get immediate relief from that small gesture. Aizen stepped back instead to look at the wonderful expression of hope and worry and confusion and gave a light laugh.

"My princess you are." The tone in his voice sounded happy and Ichigo could hear the smile then. "But it is my duty then indeed to whisk you to my castle. Let me prepare you." He felt the fingers on his belt tugging to together. "Please." He added as Ichigo's bandaged and battered fingers covered them. "You said you love me. Trust me to?" Ichigo's hands fell away and although he felt awkward and vulnerable, Aizen deftly finished dressing him and prepared for home.

...

"Ahh, good timing good timing." The doctors voice echoed up the corridor as they stepped out of the room that had been Ichigo's hideaway. "Release forms, prescription and fresh dressings." Aizen looked at the packaging and the form and raised his hand to sign but the doctor shook his head. "Ah ah ah. The patient must sign." Ichigo could only guess what had happened, and he noted the slight irritation in his partners voice as his hand was grasped and a pen placed in his fingers. He could barely feel his hand moved to hold around the pen with the bandaging without his damaged nerve endings refusing to allow him any grip.

"Sign your name there." Aizen's hand kept around his and guided him towards the correct dotted line.

"The support services will be in contact after a few days and get you enlisted in classes Ichigo." Ichigo nodded as the doctor gingerly shook his hand. "I'll catch up with you next week. All right?" Again Ichigo nodded. "Good good take care won't you."

"He'll have everything he needs. Thank you doctor." Aizen slid an arm to Ichigo's lower back own and guided him with a hold on his elbow. The doors closed with a gentle ping, but it was enough to make Ichigo jump. He'd never appreciated all the noises he'd taken for granted before. "What about my things?"

"All taken care of."

"My work?"

"Taken care of."

"My friends?"

"Taken care of."

"My family?"

"And what would they do Ichigo? They'd insist you went with them. I thought you said..."

"I know I know. I didn't want them to know...They didn't care enough when I said I was gay." There was a pause before Ichigo felt the hold around him change and worshipped the security of the hug.

"I'll be everything you need." Ichigo felt Aizen's fringe fall to his face as the tall man leant in to kiss him. "All you have to do is get better."

It didn't need saying that he was never really going to get better, because that implied that he could return to the life he once had and it simply wasn't possible now. The genius motor bike racer, winner of all local competitions was all washed out. His chances at the nationals now snatched from him. His day job, a cushy paper pushing exercise in Aizen's company probably impossible too now. All he had left was his friends wild social life and right now he didn't think he'd ever be able to face going out in public feeling so vulnerable. Aizen really was his only lifeline, the only one he wanted to cherish and not loose. But...

"AHH." Ichigo cursed the salt in tears as they stung his eyes and he pressed the back of his hands onto the bandaging pressing as hard as he dare in a vain attempt to ease the pain.

"What is it?" Aizen sounded very anxious and pried his hands away.

"Nothing." Ichigo shook his head dipping towards his feet and leaning into the strong presence beside him. "Nothing important." His hand wrapped around his partners middle and held him tightly. The hold was reciprocated with small circles on his back.

"Your shaking." He knew, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. This whole saga was overwhelming him. "Sush... I'm here for you Ichigo." The hold around Aizen tightened and the man smiled pleased he was able to enjoy this needy side of his boyfriend. It felt good to be the one Ichigo needed so much. Ichigo bit his lip as the tears welled again and stung more, but they were more bearable now with the comforting hold round him.

...

Aizen now held his arm firmly as they finally entered the spacious apartment. "This floor is wooden. Mind your step." Aizen told him gently, having learnt in their short journey that changes underfoot could cause the younger man to stumble at the smallest of things. Hospital floors were not the best to get used to a change of texture or slight height difference. "Now we are finally here, is there anything you need?" He asked as he guided Ichigo through the hallway to the lounge. "A drink possibly?"

Ichigo let himself lower onto the plush sofa he remembered as a russet velvet and nodded.

"What ever your having." He said as his fingers ran up and down trying to gain any sensation of the soft silky fabric beneath his fingers. As Sosuke left him to get the drink, it was abundantly clear to Ichigo that his life had taken a huge dive. This place wasn't home, it was daunting without eyes and hands, now... He really had nothing to fall back on. This place was like the hospital, full of different sounds and smells. But that was the word wasn't it, different. He felt even more like a fish out of water, not that he'd ever sat in his own flat pretending to be blind. But still. Comfort here meant luxury, comfort at home meant familiar. So it was a shitty one bed flat above the local deli, but he'd decorated and furnished to his own tastes; it was full of smells and things he loved. Things that he had gathered that meant something to his life, empty of family, empty of history and previously empty of love too. From the three four times he'd been here, the place might well have had the wow factor, but it was clinical and almost unloved. Ichigo guessed that's what a workaholics house should look like. Or more to the point, looked like before this..Before losing it all.

Just what would he do here? He couldn't imagine living here fully able never mind compromised like this. All the things he did at home were now unaccessable, like his books, his painting, his computer games... His bike.

"Ichigo?" Aizen's voice sounded close and Ichigo turned his head toward the direction he assumed the man was standing. "You were lost in thought."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Your tea, is beside you on the table."

"Right." Ichigo sounded unsure.

"What were you thinking?" The chair not only dipped with Aizen sitting, but let out a poof of air from the overstuffed cushion. A hand settled gently on his wrist again and it was gently rubbed.

"Nothing." The younger man tried a smile, but it looked like a very strained action to the man watching him intently.

"That's an all too common phrase from you at the moment."

"Is it?" The ginger man sighed and shrugged.

"Tired?" Ichigo felt his arm being lifted and he allowed it, reassured by the soft press of lips on his wrists pulse point.

"Erm." Ichigo nodded. More tired than he thought he was. Being depressed and worried seemed to take a lot from him. Over using his other senses and the mental drain of trying to guess what was happening around him just seemed to zap away any energy he could muster. Yet it was a kind of tiredness anyone thrown into the middle of a war zone in a strange country would feel if they'd been told to survive with no rations or basic equipment. That's just what he felt now. He was swimming against the tide in a strange world and speaking a different language to everyone around him. It was daunting to the point of terror. Demanding, wearing, and degrading. He sighed again rubbing the back of his free hand over his brow. His head ached with all this and his eyes were beginning to sting again.

"Then I'll escort you to my bedroom. Our bedroom."

"Am I sharing with you?" Aizen rose an eyebrow at the hint of anxiety displayed.

"I wish to be on hand should you need anything."

"I know but..." Ichigo couldn't express quite what he felt about that, it wasn't something he could put into words. Past experiences with men, just made him so cautious around Sosuke. He never expected that he would have to depend on him in such a devastating way.

"I know its a bridge we haven't crossed yet but its nothing to fear you know."

"When its with a man like you, its all the other implications that go with it. Office gossip and back stabbing is just something I can do without."

"As I understood already." Aizen sipped his tea, they'd had this conversation only days into their relationship. "Do you still fear them knowing about us?"

"Don't you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Its not as if I'm your first is it?" Ichigo mumbled with his fingers nervously fumbling in his lap. The tales of Aizen's conquests were common staff room gossip that Ichigo had always tried to stay back from. When he'd been asked out the first time, he had refused. The second time too. But the man was so charismatic and powerful it was like being moth dragged towards a light and there was little he could do about it. The glow of confidence, his almost arrogant yet not repulsively so manner and then the looks of a comic superhero, were all a lethal combination. The third time, he'd found himself sitting in a posh restaurant before his mind had even began to formulate the words to turn him down again. Yet for the six months it had taken to get him seated there, Ichigo had fallen desperately in love and didn't have the heart to ask about whether the rumours were true. Now he needed to know.

"You think they buy the story that I have merely been your sponsor for the motor sport?"

"I haven't heard otherwise."

"And they'd say that to your face?" They boys features dropped with a dramatic frown again and Aizen wished he wasn't always quite so honest. "I am sorry."

"But right." Ichigo's voice sounded defeated. "You think everyone knows?"

"Drink your tea." Which was a code for yes. At least he'd never have to look them all in the eyes hey?

Ichigo turned slightly towards the arm rest to his left and reached tentatively for the hot cup he guessed must be around that area somewhere. He knew he would need both his hands to hold the cup safely but the hospital staff always placed it directly before him. Instead of capturing the handle, with clumsy hands he knocked it over with his knuckles and leapt up in alarm for his mistake. Nothing in this place was cheap and Ichigo was far too worried about damaging something worth his whole pay packet.

Aizen was on his feet immediately, as Ichigo's balance toppled him with an ungainly side step to the left and without Aizen's corrective hold on his waist, he would have fallen and damaged far more than just a table top.

"Are you hurt?" Aizen sat the younger man down with speed and lifted his hands to check for scold burns to his barely exposed fingers, but Ichigo tried to frantically pull away.

"The tea! It'll spoil your table!" His heart was ready to break free from the bonds of his chest.

"I am not concerned about the table."

"I am!" The boy argued back. "I can't see dammit. You can't assume I know where the cup was! You can't assume I know the floor is going to change or that I don't care about ruining your stuff. What if I ruined it? I can only guess now much it cost!"

"Ichigo." The voice of authority reprimanded him. "I do not give a damn about an object I can replace!" That seemed to shock him into silence and Aizen took up his hands again folding them over checking for signs of burns. "Thankfully you seem unscathed." Lips pressed onto Ichigo's forehead.

"Sosuke." Ichigo spoke quietly. "This isn't going to work like this is it?" Ichigo sounded defeated already, broken even. There was so much wrapped up in that question and it hurt to see him look so pitiful. The vibrancy was gone, the zest for life. Ichigo Kurosaki had turned into a meek creature, waiting to be put of his misery and that meant it was a sad day for mankind. Another kiss was pressed onto his held wrists.

"You are tired. Things are always worse then." The man stood and dragged the young adult to his feet. "I'll show you around the bedroom and then you can get some rest." Ichigo felt soft lips on his peck gently. "This is a learning curve for the pair of us. That's all it is. Everything will be absolutely fine leave it to me."

...

After being 'shown' the bedroom, and marvelling at how prepared for his arrival Aizen had been, Ichigo fell easier into the bed and dreamt of drawers and drawers of clothes all arranged by colour and type. The man had seen to his entire wardrobe being moved. His favourite thick jumper had been a wonderful simple thing to pull over his head and just feel a little calmer in the sea of despair he knew he was swimming up stream to avoid. Aizen watched him for a little while curled up in a foetal position, his fingers tucked into the long sleeves and the collar pulled up to his ears. It was rather akin to a child and their comforter. Watching Ichigo feel his way around the room and seemed to soak in all the information about the locations of all the objects was marvellous. It had been the quality that had made him an asset to the division he worked in at the office. That attention to detail, concentration level and hot headed drive to push himself further and harder than anyone else. Although he seemed to tire to the end, he tried to stay on focus, the discovery of the woollen jumper and the forty questions to ascertain it was the correct jumper had been fascinating. Aizen wasn't one to hold onto sentimentality and he found the idea that an item of clothing could be quite so reassuring bemusing. But the moment the jumper went over his head, another Ichigo appeared through the neck hole, calmer, quieter and ready to submit to his rest.

The sage green suited his colouring and Aizen couldn't help but be thrilled that the person he'd been patiently waiting to get into his bed was finally sleeping there. Although he would have preferred to woo him than be a part of this sad turn of events, but there was a always some good to be found hidden in the depths of troubled waters. With carefully controlled actions, he tucked the Egyptian cotton sheets tighter around the sleeping figure and pulled his phone from his pocket as he moved out of the room careful to leave the door open to hear for when Ichigo woke.

The conference call would not completely make up for the fact he was not personally in the meeting, but linked to his computer he could see all the board members. He still controlled the place with his quite but demanding authority and they buckled to his requests the same. It ended a couple of hours in, all matters dealt with and his intention to have a few days at home notified - even if the reason wasn't. Now all that was left of the members were Gin and Tosen after the others had filed out. These two were his biggest confidants and the closest thing he had to friends. They had know about the budding feelings for the young man way before he had even been approached. It was due to their diligent work, that he had found out about the motorbike interest and the need for a sponsor, it had been an easy task to get to know the boy from there.

"We have a matter to discuss regarding a certain employee?" Gin smirked at Tosen's tone, it was no secret that he hated the Abarai and felt him useless at the task assigned to him.

...

Ichigo stirred, he felt rested and woke slowly. His mind calmed by the smell of his partner and the soft echo of his voice that drifted through the open doorway. Although he couldn't pick up on individual words, the discussion was not a friendly exchange of words.

With care, Ichigo slid his naked feet from under the covers and holding the side unit he stood waiting until his balance reset. If he remembered it correctly, the door lay in a straight line from the edge of the bed, some twenty or so footsteps ahead. So using the slight contact with the mattress as a guide and physical prompt for his struggling senses, he made his way to the end of the vast bed and gripped the wrought metal footplate. He aligned his feet and took a ginger step away into the abyss of nothing and righted his stance to take another step. Several later and many more than twenty plus his outstretched hands connected with the wall and he side stepped left to get back in the direction of the door, very relieved at finding the unmistakable wooden feel of the carving and a cool handle. Thank heavens his little finger held some sense still, it was a small mercy he was grateful for. This was the second of the double doors, the one that remained shut, left a little more again, was the gap from the open door.

Aizen's voice drifted clearer through to his ears now and he was somewhere to the right of his position now. There must be another room some metres in that direction.

"...I propose that if he he fails to comply with your wishes, he be disposed of." Tosen spoke his mind easily through the computer link.

"Ya always so quick to write people off Tosen." Gin's voice joined the group. "Aizen likes his playthings to be a little trouble. That way he can play a little before he can dispose of them."

Ichigo's hand settled on the wall, holding him upright, his mind spinning with the words he could hear now.

"Gin, people are not toys." Aizen's voice seemed to joke.

"Nah Sosuke, they're just objects." Gin laughed. "Ya never gonna mellow out and give this guy a break are ya? After all, this trouble of late hardly seems worth the effort ya putting in to him."

"You know me, if I see value, I will continue. However, if he fails me again, I shall have no option but to get rid of him. I will not tolerate the lack of compliance not from him or anyone. Tosen, start to look for a replacement should I decide I have wasted enough of my time." _Waste of time? _Ichigo baulked at that. _I...I don't want to be replaced! _

"Immediately sir."

"Right, well gentlemen I think that concludes our business for today."

Ichigo panicked. He turned to go back where he had just come from, but in his haste, his footing slipped on the shiny flooring and his balance over compensated sending him crashing to the floor instead.

"Ichigo." Aizen's hands arrived within moments guiding the fallen man back to his feet and smoothing down his clothing.

"I'm sorry."

"What ever for? It is an accomplishment you got this far alone." The older man did a visual check for injuries, but with the lack of anything to bump himself on he was nothing more than a little shaky. "You must be hungry, would you like something to eat?"

"I don't want to be a bother." Ichigo tried to hide the shake in his voice and was aware that he didn't do a good job - _I do not give a damn about an object I can replace! _- Aizen's voice echoed in his mind.

"My housekeeper had prepared a light lunch, it is no bother to me."

"Okay." Ichigo nodded as his mind flashed again - _However, if he fails me again, I shall have no option but to get rid of him. I will not tolerate the lack of compliance not from him or anyone. Tosen, start to look for a replacement should I decide I have wasted enough of my time._ To have lost everything and risk losing the one thing he wanted and needed most, scared him right to his core. Blind or not losing Aizen would have brought that same rush of pain to his chest.

"You sure, you are fine?"

"Yeah." Ichigo made himself smile. "Just a ploy to keep you holding me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mantra**

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Aizen had not thought much about the quietness that had shrouded them as they sat in the kitchen eating the plates of sandwiches and salad that had been prepared. He usually ate in silence and he assumed that Ichigo did too seeing as they had both previously lived alone. But, and it intrigued him, there was something a little off with the youth since his fall. The set of his shoulders, the meagre amount he had eaten, the slight shake that was still evident in his fingers.

"Yes thank you." Ichigo responded quietly to his lap where he his head had been dropped throughout the entire meal. His voice was quiet and Aizen noticed not without a hint of that shake too. The recent events had all been a little traumatic, maybe now it was only showing through? Or it could be the strain of an additional thing to get used to living here too? Even, Aizen wondered, was it the complete opposite of that? Ichigo was struggling to keep everything still contained as he felt far from comfortable and able to let his feelings go.

"Are you in any discomfort?" His hand had reached Ichigo's wrist to stroke the back as he usually did. Ichigo felt himself breathe out slowly and take solace in that one comforting touch. Aizen wasn't through with him yet, he still had a chance. "Do you need more medication?"

"If I could please." Aizen rose from his seat, feeling that the pain might be the simple explanation his behaviour. He looked at the packet and the instructions and noticed Ichigo was late by an hour. The poor boy must be in quite some degree of pain and yet he had said nothing.

Ichigo kept his head down, reverent almost to the man giving him so much thought. He had already decided not to waste time on wondering if he was pretending how much he felt for Ichigo, Ichigo wasn't going to question it. Call it denial if you want, he couldn't face the possibility that he would indeed be sent packing. Instead, subconsciously his mind was coming slowly to the conclusion that in order to keep in his good graces, Ichigo would become that perfect Princess Aizen so seemed to want. He'd let himself fall into the role given to him, give himself bodily and soul to show how much he truly loved Aizen Sosuke. A mantra seemed to implant itself inside his thought patterns. _To obey, to think, to love and be grateful for all Sosuke is to me. _Ichigo didn't know where that thought had come from but it sounded poetic and kind of romantic. He repeated it again and again, feeling the wash of comfort settle in his stomach and calm his nerves. He repeated it again and again almost not hearing what Aizen said next.

"I shall set the timer so that we do not miss your next dose." Aizen took Ichigo's hand and placed a glass of water in his hands. "Open your mouth for me." He placed the tablets on his tongue, sure his numb hands would not feel the tiny objects. "You must tell me if you are in pain Ichigo." Aizen left his hand on the boys shoulder and let his thumb press in circles over the tightness of his muscles. The ginger spikes nodded as he downed the capsules and water. Aizen leaned to take the plates from the table. "Have you eaten enough?"

"I have thank you."

"What would you like to do this afternoon?" The pause was long, but Aizen was not going to supply a quick easy answer for the kid, he suspected he would just agree with him anyway.

"What do princesses do when they are in their ivory towers?" The head looked up and it unnerved Aizen that he didn't looked directly at him. That was something he was finding hard to get used to, especially when he had adored the sparkle and wonder the boy used to look at him with.

"They sit looking beautiful for their prince."

"Oh." He watched the boy raise his hand and touch the bandaging. _To obey, to think, to love and be grateful for all Sosuke is to me. _

"Is it troubling you?"

"What?"

"The dressing? Would you like it removed?"

"But... The scars." They wouldn't look very beautiful he was sure. Not by the way they felt taught and rigid. Not by the way they felt hot and itchy or tender to his touch.

"They are irritated by the fabric?"

_To obey, to think, to love and be grateful for all Sosuke is to me. _"I won't look very beautiful... Far from it." _Does he want me to take them off? Am I questioning him when a princess would not? _

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Aizen's fingers slid to the dressing fastening. "Besides, scarred or not, I am only glad you are with me." That seemed to help and Ichigo relaxed a little which made Aizen smile. "Ichigo, my priority is your comfort, not my own. It would please me to find that my home and company offered you the comfort and healing you needed at this time."

Ichigo's hands reached up to touch those at his temples. "I need to make you happy Sosuke." He whispered daring to speak his newly realised thoughts. "I've never been a princess before. I need you to guide me. Tell me what you would like, what I should do." _Tell me how not disappoint you. How do I not get thrown out in the trash? How do I show you I love you & that I want to be with you? _

Aizen bent to kiss the softly frowning forehead and Ichigo felt the lips smile as he spoke with his lips resting against his skin. "A princess should think nothing but of pleasing his prince, so you should gain the rewards for thinking so much of my happiness. I will take care of you, because in turn, your devotion takes care of me." Aizen felt as if he were declaring his vows, making a binding contract of love to live by. He stood by his words, he wanted to affirm his affections and promise that Ichigo was his dearest desire for all time. The bandaging fell from Ichigo's face and Aizen set it aside to study the face that he'd always thought was perfect. Ichigo had instinctively closed his eyes, maybe he'd never had them open this whole time, Aizen wasn't sure. But in his silent moments he could see through those scars now, see the young man beneath them that still shone with a radiance he had wanted to own. He cupped the boys cheeks and lets his soft lips touch the lesser scarred areas on his brows that were therefore less prone to be in pain.

"Is this the point I wonder that my Princes happiness is enough reward for me?" Ichigo smiled slightly at the feel of the lips against his tender flesh, he felt and cherished what those lips meant.

"You know this game better than you let on." Aizen whispered marvelling at the small smile he had seen. He was right, Ichigo had studied the roles of dominate males in society for Uni and the roles of subservient slaves who earn their masters love. It was no doubt this study that had lead him subconsciously towards his current path. "In return, Ichigo, you'll never want for anything, never fear anything, never need anything but your prince. He'll take you to heights of pleasure, send your body wild with passion. He'll take care of you, real care of you." His fingers traced the boys jaw leaving a trail of tingling wonder. "Can I taste you now Ichigo." He asked his words punctuated by a trail of kisses down the delicious long neck.

"Yes."_To obey, to think, to love and be grateful for all Sosuke is to me. _He wanted that love so desperately his heart was hammering in his chest. To still feel wanted meant such a lot.

"Can I show you how much you mean to me?" Aizen rechecked his intentions and that Ichigo understood them.

_Oh please touch me, show me, love me. _Ichigo cried silently in his head. "Yes." Ichigo groaned at the feeling of lips suckling below his ear. Two arms lifted him bodily from the seat and carried him back to the bedroom. There was no hesitation, no signs of struggling with the weight in his arms, no lack of confidence for what was coming. With all of that self-assurance Ichigo's reservations were swept away with the promise of an open demonstration of Aizen's feelings. Yet to hear the words of love from his partner, Ichigo still wanted so much to know he was cared for, wanted even. Now scarred and useless, it was even more important to feel his affections were returned. If pleasing Aizen in the way he wanted got him that he would do anything. Never mind that without his eyes, everything that Aizen was doing to him was sending him quickly into a submissive oblivion.

Aizen had removed each item of clothing with kisses and touches to all the skin he revealed. He lapped up each moan and whimper that came from his compliant princess. The young man looked every bit as gorgeous as he knew he would. The superb lines of his delicate features, the shapely feminine hips, long toned legs and chiselled abdomen and pecs were all so delicious. Aizen watched his catch mewl and shimmy beneath his hands and lips. He devoted his every moment to pushing away the pains he'd suffered, taking the thoughts that would have let him continue in his depression. Aizen loved to watch his soon to be lover submit to his ministrations, enjoying them so freely, his princess was a prize he wasn't ever going to let go of.

When it came to the time to breach past Ichigo's wonder and make him his completely. Aizen did it with such tenderness, Ichigo only felt the goodness spreading over him. Previous partners had never been this considerate and every stroke inside him was intoxicating.

Without his sight Ichigo had nothing to rely on by the information flowing from his other senses. He was acutely aware of minute movements that accompanied his lovers rapid breaths by the way the air flew about his face, rustling his hair with each tiny breath, or how the pants echoed inside the mouth that hung close to his ear before passing with a small gush and grunt over his sensitive sweat damp neck. His lovers chest rose and fell above him, only just barely touching his own and then not, and then touching before it was gone again. The thrusting action breaching his body attributed to this, but the breathing seemed to flow and ebb with the push and pull of each motion. Each push in and the breathy sounds were louder, intensified by the constricted feelings that left his partner a moment of increased pleasure; the pull out seemed to signify a slight relief in the throws of euphoria as the sound was quieter and gave a gentler gust of wind.

From the feel of the air surrounding him, he knew his body was heating up, he could feel the sweat pooling to from droplets on his brow. They increased in size with each heartbeat that took him closer to his goal of release. Beneath his palms that splayed wide on his lovers lower back he could tell that Sosuke too was heating up rapidly.

The sounds rushing into his ears were wondrous and he soaked them up as they continued to aid his building pleasure. Every gasp and groan were noticed, not only those of Aizen but of his own too. The bed beneath him shivered and shook with their fervent progression upward. The sheets scraped and rustled from all angles around. Their soft cotton now felt rough on his tenderised skin as it was saturated and bombarded with masses of tactile stimulation, with each crease telling the tale of how it became so.

The sense of touch was probably his biggest undoing. There was no escaping the weight on top of him, pressing him deeper into the mattress with each increased stab into his willing flesh. The belly above him and his below crushed and ground his erection into submissive waves of wonder. Every soft caress of the hair he remembered as brunet, brushed on his shoulder caused him to shiver with delight and the fingers that entwined over his above his head cursed him for their message of support and devotion. Even their legs, spoke so much of this joining. They wrapped tightly together no only to add more emphasis on the heady pressure into his love chamber, but to be as close and as 'one' as they humanly could. Each of them wanted to be consumed as to bask in this experience. It was vivid and reeked of pure selfish need, but they both needed it. Needed to be one. Together. Safe. Joined.

"Ichi..." Sosuke was unable to finish his sentence, his mind was slipping into a numb state that signalled his end. His warning was given that his body had taken and given all it could and Ichigo understood. But the syllables drifted over him like a magical net, drawing out that peak of perfection that made all this effort so worthwhile. His lips opened in a cracked cry of distress as his body convulsed and throbbed. His seed gushed between them and his fingers grasped his love in desperation. The world and his worries floated away in a nanosecond as Heaven called instead.

Aizen's eyes were heavy lidded, yet they didn't miss the draw of Ichigo's brow and the open cry of his beautifully shaped lips as he wept his high, nor the tight clenching of his eyes. He was beautiful in that moment of abandonment. Just beautiful. No sunset on this earth could have compared.

Sosuke dropped his head, as his body flip flopped in a jerking fashion. He flowed the essence of his life into the boy beneath him and felt his body slide to mush as the boys arms wrapped tightly around his neck holding him tight, holding his lips to the boys ear and absorbing every single wanton pant and heavy groan that left his lips. Ichigo wouldn't let those sounds go to waste, they were precious as the last drops of water in a desert. He needed them. He needed Sosuke and his love. These moments of open vulnerability connected them. Their souls were melded, indelibly linked forever. Never would they forget this experience. It was intense, so intense.

The rumbles of worry slid back over Aizen's face as he slid in a sweaty slick to Ichigo's side. Their arms refused to release each other, but the tightness holding the older man seemed strained.

_To obey, to think, to love and be grateful for all Sosuke is to me. _Waves of intense gratitude were washing over Ichigo, forcing all his restrained emotions into a heady mess he was struggling to control. His body trembled with that force as it writhed to consume his being.

"Ichigo... I'm sorry." Aizen thought he had gone too far too soon. He'd rushed and bullied him in his typical style. The tremble that began to build inside Ichigo was spilling into his joints and his body built up to silent sobs that broke Sosuke as he watched the beauty slide into his emotional pain.

He drew the limp creature into his arms and held the boys ginger head against this chest as the sobs gained sound and echoed around the room. Dipping his head into the mess of orange, he cradled and rocked the young man gently soothingly shushing into his ear and whispering his apologies.

Ichigo's fingers dug into Aizen's back as he held on for this life and was helpless to stop the irrational stirrings of emotions. He didn't like to feel this way. But he did. Lost all of a sudden after such a momentous high, the coming down had been too much after so much recent upheaval. The equilibrium of his life was thrown and he no longer knew how to rely on himself. Once so independent and strong, this spell of darkness had made him loose his footing.

"Ichigo?"

"I wanna go home." The boy spoke through his tears and Sosuke felt like a villain for stealing what shouldn't have been his. At his age, he should have known better. Ichigo was far away from readiness to be a sexual partner. He's mistakenly thought that this would be a cure for all ails but it had been a short cut to disaster instead. A beautiful but doomed short cut.

"You are home." Was whispered into his ear. "You don't need to run from me. I'm here for you."

"No... I'm so stupid... This all..."

"Shush now, you don't need to explain. I rushed you, that was unforgivable. What kind of caretaker am I scaring my princess into giving away what she wasn't ready to give."

And that was it, the cement in his new resolve confirming his mantra and new beliefs. So long as Ichigo was his princess, he'd be safe. He'd keep within Aizen's good books and live within this ivory tower protected, comforted and hidden. Right now that's just what he wanted. He tucked tighter into the embrace around him and let himself calm.

"I love you Sosuke."

"I know. I know you do."

…

Sosuke was not surprised his new house mate slept from their encounter right around until morning, no doubt he would have gone beyond that if left. Aizen couldn't leave him, as peaceful as he looked, as beautiful as he looked. Seating himself on the side of the bed, his hip nestled against the bedding bulged over Ichigo's form. With a soft stoke in those locks of sunshine Aizen called his beauty's name softly. Ichigo wrinkled his nose and scrunched up his shoulders as he began to wake.

"Breakfast my Princess." Aizen's fingers kept stroking softly until Ichigo appeared awake enough to groan and open his eyes. The fingers faulted in their action. The scarring across the boys eyes was fully unveiled to him now, where as before he'd been saved the full onslaught by the bandaging and Ichigo keeping his eyes closed. Where there had once been white there was now a red blotchy mass of broken and shredded veins. Where there had been chocolate brown and a perfect iris there was a mess of white scars and the tissue around the eye was raised red and swollen although not as angry as he'd seen it when removing the bandaging after lunch. The eye ball itself was no longer rounded, it looked as if it were scarred deep, dented and misshapen. "Open for your medicine." Aizen interrupted his own pitying thoughts forcing his moments of silence into action. It was obvious by the pinching at the corners that Ichigo was in some degree of pain and he had just seen why that would be. The tablets were placed on his charges tongue and with his head raised Aizen put the glass to his lips. "Hungry?"

Ichigo nodded putting his head back down with a sigh.

"Then unless you wish me to feed you, I suggest I dress your hands." As Ichigo's battered hands were unveiled from the bedding, the dressing looked in poor state. "I doubt I will do such a good job as the nurses did."

"I don't mind." Ichigo's morning voice croaked.

With the softest of touches, much kinder or less _efficient_, Sosuke removed the sticky tape that held on the strips of dressing that protected the worse damage to his hands. The middle of his palms along with the plump heel were still shedding layers of damaged and scorched skin. In a few places the skin was thin enough for the podgy mass of veins and muscle to be visible.

"I have had a phone call this morning. The rehabilitation team are sending someone to assess your needs today."

"Oh."

"No doubt it will just be a round of questions." Aizen finished cleaning the wounds and them began applying the creams.

"Erm." Ichigo nodded.

"As much as I love tending to you my darling, I will need to return to work soon."

_To obey, to think, to love and be grateful for all Sosuke is to me. "_You want me able to care for myself."

"Of course, what life would you have otherwise?"

"I don't know..." Ichigo frowned. Not a good one. Not one where he still lived with his Sosuke and getting his reward of being wanted and needed.

"Come come, up you get, quick shower and then we can eat before your co-ordinator gets here." Aizen suffered no delays and tugged back the cover and urged Ichigo upright. He steadied his gate as he walked to the bathroom with minor adjustments on Aizen's part to steer him towards the right door. It really was a wonder that the boy had remembered that much already, he felt a proud swell in his chest and taking Ichigo's hand in his own, showed him how to adjust the shower. Two bags secured over his hands, Ichigo stepped naked into the falling water and nodded to the instructions called to him about which bottle was which in the shelf at his elbow. Suds in and bubbling over his shoulders, Ichigo's numb mind began to finally awaken. The halting way it thought of late felt just as awful as the lack of senses his body had relied heavily on before. Ichigo felt half the person he used to be and even more useless than that. Not only did his sight look bleak but so did his prospects.

Aizen had tried to have a conversation with him when he was still in the hospital about his finances but he was barely in a state to take in what was said. His mortgage went out of his bank monthly automatically but with no wages going in, there was little to prop up that expense. He hadn't had enough savings gathered thanks to his love of motor bikes to suffer more than maybe another two payments three at most. What the hell was he going to do? Selling the place seemed like the only option available and that wasn't cheap in itself. There were building surveys, sellers packs and eco ratings to be paid for, that on top of solicitors and estate agent's fees.

"You have soap behind this ear." Aizen's fingers reached into the shower cubicle, his fingers touching the damp hair before his words had even been spoken. Ichigo jolted with surprise holding a hand to his chest as his heart beat frantically. "I thought you heard me." Aizen's long arms worked the water over the orange locks to shed the last of the shampoo's froth. "I didn't mean to scare you. I apologise."

"Sosuke?" Ichigo's hands both gripped the shower taps and began to twist them off.

"Yes my Princess?" Aizen's body heat accompanied the towel that arrived on his shoulders.

"I know you've told me this..."

"Questions are the work of a keen mind Ichigo, poor memory however makes a bad bedfellow." Ichigo had heard that quip before and mentally scolded himself for having not concentrated at the time, and then sharpened his mind now to remember and record the answer. "My flat."

"Ahh well, you were on quite high dosage pain killers at the time, it is no wonder you do not recall the details." Aizen began to rub the luxury towels over his lovers body trying to get him dry and avoid any chill. "I took the liberty of assigning an agent to rent the flat out for you. Currently they are finalizing the required documents and my solicitors are awaiting their inspection. At that point, I assumed you would be in better mind to make a decision on sale or rent. Needless to say, I was glad it didn't come to a decision that you were to return there."

"My mortgage..."

"Will be easily met by the rental fee. The rates are much higher than your mortgage payments."

"You took care of all that for me?"

"I was fairly positive you would worry about it. For such an adrenaline junkie, you do seem to worry excessively. As I said, I only arranged for the paperwork to start, I did not have the authority to do any more than that. When you are ready, you can sign the agreements."

"Thank you."

"It is no bother. I am an organised person, I enjoy order and forward planning so much so that I can now predict your next question." Ichigo answered with only a slight raising of his eyebrows. The taller man now roughing up the orange hair under a thick cream towel smiled at the gesture. "You are still being paid as per your contract. It does cover you for long term absences of this nature."

"Its not like I can go back is it?" Ichigo wondered at the stalled movement on his hair.

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't have to think about it do I? Surely it's fairly obvious."

"I didn't take you for such a pessimist." Aizen's fingers began towelling Ichigo's hair again.

"Realist." Ichigo felt the towel being removed and heard a deep intake of air before Aizen breathed out with a deep sigh. Hands gripped his upper arms and a nose rubbed against his.

"I don't like to hear you talk like this."

"Sorry." Ichigo apologised quickly wanting to drop his head away from the gaze that was no doubt scrutinising his every expression.

"Lord knows you have every right to feel damned Ichigo, I just didn't..." Aizen stopped himself, he didn't want to sound as if Ichigo had let him down. The little boy submissive was out to play and Aizen was going to have to watch his words. No, he changed his mind, instead of changing his thoughts he'd use Ichigo's game against himself. "From now on, I expect you to work hard at becoming independent. This attitude of yours will not help, I will not allow it." Ichigo's body stilled almost as if he'd received a slap to the face and Aizen wondered if he had gone a little too far. He caressed the boys arms with this thumbs and leaned a little lower to place his lips upon the boys and kiss him softly. His tongue ran along the seam and enjoyed the easy parting of Ichigo's mouth. Arms wound around his waist and Aizen wasted no time showing Ichigo how much he was wanted. The response he got was more than satisfying, more than happy to reciprocate, yet testing and pushing for recognition. There was a spark to the joining that was louder than the meek and mild creature that had been on display so far. "That is my Ichigo." Aizen smiled pulling away. "The Ichigo I want to see more of."

Ichigo had been swept into the emotion pushed his way and forgotten himself. The meaning behind his lovers words was skewed to the most literal translation. Aizen wanted him to be amenable, available at his request and his pace. He wanted a sexually compliant mate. Being docile, available and willing since he had over heard that meeting had seemed to keep Aizen's reassurances coming. In contrast this morning when he had been difficult and sulky, Aizen had wanted to step away and back to work. It wasn't mental maths but it all added up.

"I've laid you some clothes on the bed. Underwear on the left. I'll be in the kitchen when you are done." Ichigo nodded and listened to the click of his lovers heals leave the room, they trailed away ever quieter into the hallway and out of his hearing range.

"Get it together Ichigo!" He whispered harshly. "You are such a fucking idiot!" He hated himself for his weak moments, his faults, his uncertainty. This living hell was of his making and the torment would only continue if he didn't uphold his mantra. "To obey, to think, to love and be grateful for all Sosuke is to me. To obey, to think, to love and be grateful for all Sosuke is to me." He repeated it under his breath as he turned to where he hoped the doorway was. Under his bare feet, he felt the tile cold and smooth and only a guessed 10 steps forward his big toe felt the edge of the bedroom carpet. His arms reached up either side of him and felt a thankful ease for having angled his walk perfectly to the door frame. That meant the bed was only 20 paces just slightly to his right. His feet again sent him waves of information about the pile, the softness, the edge of the rugs at the side of the bed. His hands reached forward and he was indeed at the bed. Going barefooted them seemed to make a great deal of sense.

"To obey, to think, to love and be grateful for all Sosuke is to me." Ichigo whispered over and over as he dressed. That was his pattern for life, his rule book to follow from here on. It made Sosuke happy, it therefore made Ichigo just as happy. He got what he needed because Aizen had what he desired. So from now on, without question, he would obey instructions given to him. He'd think of nothing about himself and only of how he could make his partner happy. Any reward he got back would be because Aizen felt he deserved it and Ichigo in turn would be grateful for all the tiny insignificant things the older man did for him. Aizen didn't show his love in words, he did it with actions, touches, thoughtful preparations. Ichigo smiled slightly as his fingers came across his beloved jumper. It had even been put out for him to wear today. Aizen was more than thoughtful, he was a God. Ichigo's God.

* * *

A chapter a day until this catches up to where it was before okay!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey don't forget I'm English – I won't spell everything like many of you do! Yup I agree there are mistakes, good as they are I couldn't work with a beta, so there will be the odd slip up.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Keeping a Pet**

* * *

Ichigo made his way a little lacking in confidence, but with a whispered hint from his partner to take a left step not right, he arrived in the lounge with the deep piled rug beneath his bare feet. It seemed that this new idea of bare feet was helping, at least in so much as to realise that the rug and its luxury pile seemed more appealing than the formal stuffy sofa.

"Sosuke?" He called to get his baring again.

The man had already admired the way his partner had dressed alone, although the fact Aizen had only laid out elasticated sweat pants, a t-shirt and that favoured jumper were probably the real reason. Still he'd seen it as an exercise in boosting the young man's confidence. "Here." He replied simply waiting for what Ichigo's question but rose an eyebrow instead as the young man ignored the sofa and following the direction his voice had come from, lowered himself to the rug at his feet. "Why are you down there?" He asked as Ichigo's numb hands found their way to his knees and his head laid on top of them. An audible sigh left the pink lips as Aizen's fingers trailed into his hair.

"Tired." He mumbled closing his eyes and sighing again. Tired too much to even remember his mantra and resite it to himself, all he could do was embrace it like this by offering himself just short of prostrate at his masters feet.

With a guilty feeling for having woken the healing patient, Aizen responded softly. "After your visitor, it may be as well to put you back in bed? You ate your breakfast?" He asked knowing Ichigo hadn't come from that direction. Soft hair still slightly damp caressed his fingertips.

"I shall if you think I should." Ichigo went to raise himself up, it had been hard enough getting here trying to recall just how many steps and what doors did not lead to this room. A large hand over the back of his stopped his movements and dutifully he looked upward to where his caretaker sat.

"Did you want to be with me?" The man smiled at the blush that question produced and he rubbed a rewarding bunch of knuckles softly over the pink cheek. Ichigo lowered his gaze at being caught out, was he so transparent? "Then why did you sit there instead of next to me?"

"Erm..." Ichigo blushed again. He didn't want to irritate the man and insult his taste in furnishings. "The carpet felt softer?" He replied still averting his head.

"You silly child." Aizen sounded amused and Ichigo felt the vibrations of his chuckle through the legs he leant against. "If it is comfort and softness my Princess requires, so shall be it." Ichigo moved to accommodate Aizen standing and felt a little lost as he patted his head. "Wait a moment for me." And was then left alone with retreating footsteps. The minutes passed quickly where he picked up cupboards opening and closing along the hallway. The strong strides of Aizen vibrated across the floors until his footfalls fell silent on the mat he sat but still they vibrated closer. The soft thuds, if they could be called that, sounded behind him and some rapid movements later Aizen asked him to stand. "When this house was decorated, the designer, female of course, added more than a few feminine touches. I could not see the need for such trivialities and had them put away." Two firm hands holding his shoulders, pushed Ichigo gently backwards into the sofa his knees had already made contact with. "But now my tower had its special guest, it seems that trivial things are of greater importance than I thought." Ichigo lowered into a bed of throws and cushions. His fingers could feel that some were off different sizes and his more sensitive little fingers felt the furs and frills around him. The sofa dipped as Aizen lowered himself next to his beloved and pulled a large fur throw around them both. "You can rest better whilst we wait for our visitor?" He asked and Ichigo nodded a little bemused at the treatment he was getting.

"Thank you."

"Anything you need my Princess is no trouble at all." Aizen pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

Ichigo sighed again as music began to drift around the room from Aizen's expensive stereo. "Your music sucks." He mumbled.

"Does it? I am sure that yours is not anything to write home about." Aizen retorted rubbing Ichigo's left wrist softly. He lowered his head to lean against the vibrant zest coloured hair and allowed his own breathing to calm too.

"When you got my clothes did you go to my flat or send someone else?"

"I went too."

"Oh."

"I expected to find a sink of washing up and bath load of laundry." Ichigo chuckled at that assumption. "However, I found you were impeccably tidy."

"Sorry to diss..." Ichigo yawned. "Disappoint you."

"I only collected your clothes, I assumed you would have let me know if you needed anything else."

"Music. Ipod." Ichigo seemed to go quiet a moment and Aizen wondered if he'd fallen asleep already. "Guess I don't need my books."

"I did take the liberty of browsing..."

"Being nosy you mean."

"Browsing your abundant shelves of books. Again I had not expected such a, how to say it, mature selection."

"I studied literature you know. Didn't you read my resume?" Ichigo turned his head to give a soft smile at the man above him. Aizen took advantage of the proximity of Ichigo's lips and bestowed a light touch against them. "Not much good now though." The smile changed to a frown.

"It is early days."

"With a poor prognosis."

"I never would have put you in the pessimistic category."

"Realist actually."

"I rather prefer being a bit more pragmatic. Its a lot more user friendly and turns optimism into something to strive for. Why only dream of becoming an astronaut when one can just apply oneself and join the space programme?"

"Now you're going to tell me that you didn't inherit off daddy."

"Very hard to inherit of someone who never existed."

"Hey?"

"I may have had my mother, but she had very little. What she strove to earn she paid right back out again for my education only to die before I graduated and see her hard work was all worth while. But that is another tale and one not for someone who needs to fret about little old me." Suitably rebuked, he turned his attention back on Ichigo. "This talk of home, do you not like living with me here?"

"I do...I just...it feels weird not being at home or the hospital." Aizen wrapped his arms around Ichigo's snug body and inhaled the boys sweet scent as an offering of comfort not only for himself. "I dunno though." Ichigo sounded as if his tiredness was winning through and it was. .

"Don't know what?" Aizen prompted quietly as his beau had gone quiet.

"That I wanna go to." He sighed and snuggled his shoulders deeper into the hold around him. "Cos if I go... I'm gonna expect to see. Ya know, see all my things, my place... I don't know that I want to actually realise just how bad all this shit is." Aizen didn't rebuke him for his crude language, it fitted the youths feelings aptly and it was not said in malice.

"I have every faith in you." Is all Aizen responded and Ichigo didn't want to question that statement either. Did he have faith, was it only up to a point where he could tolerate it? After that was he going to be thrust back into his own flat, miserable and broken, left to rot away? The hands around him were sure and steady and the soft breath on the top of his head was real enough now. Just taking what he could when he could would have to suffice for now and he willed himself to show his trust in Sosuke by relaxing fully and letting his mind drift into its sleep.

Sleep was short lived with the sound of the door buzzing for attention. Ichigo jolted awake at his lovers movement to answer it.

Ichigo wouldn't see the buxom woman with platinum blonde hair who entered and greeted him with an air of self-assurance. Aizen sat her in the single chairs whilst he resumed his seat next to Ichigo.

"I am sorry to intrude into your home."

"No bother. It seems I cannot take a couple of days away from the office, there is always something needing my attention, so I'm waiting for another visitor too."

"Well lets get your details first then just in case they show up early." She uncurled her files and looked back at he pair. "Right, well I'm Tia Halibel, I am here to co-ordinate your therapy programme Ichigo. Any questions or concerns you have you can dial me yourself or ask your father to do it for you."

"My father?" Ichigo prickled. Halible looked to Aizen who was smiling with an air of smugness.

"I believe you mean me?" He nodded his head lightly.

"Oh, you're not related then?"

"No." Aizen chuckled taking Ichigo's hand and doing his smooth caress to the inside of his wrist. "We're lovers." His deep voice purred out the word and Ichigo blushed in response.

"Oh so that makes you?"

"Aizen Sosuke. Director of Las Noches Corporation & city mayor."

"I do apologise." The woman looked suitably mortified whilst she ponderd the city mayor, so this was the new guy on the block who'd just got into seat. "Ichigo, then, basics first. How long have you lived here?"

"Since yesterday." The meek sounding youth answered.

"Ooookaaay." Halibel blinked several times. "That makes rehabilitation that bit harder. Can I ask why your here then and not where you lived before?"

"I lived alone." Ichigo shrugged. "Sosuke is looking after me."

"So how are you finding it? It must be hard being in a new place as well as learning to accept what's happened to you?"

"Sosuke is really good to me."

"He hardly needs much help, he seems to be adjusting well enough." _Well enough – _Ichigo noted, not better than expected or exceeding doctors estimates. Just well enough to not get kicked out.

"And your hands seem to be bandaged, were they already injured or is that new too?"

"Same thing, acid burns." Aizen answered for Ichigo. Ichigo dropped his head an concentrated on the smells wafting his way, the woman's scent was flowery and light. Her clothes seemed to make little sounds unlike Sosuke's thicker trousers. The hand on his wrist was still rubbing softly and a small vibration of Aizen's speech was drifting down the connection. The older man seemed to be handling the conversation, giving Ichigo's answers for him, as so he allowed it to continue for a few more questions until neither spoke obviously waiting for him to answer.

"...Sorry, what was that again?"

"Your work? Do you hope to return?"

"I don't know that it's possible. I mean a lot of it was data entry, checking for errors, cataloguing... I kinda of need my eyes for that."

"We are however a very large company and Ichigo can be slotted into a role more suitable to his talents." Aizen smiled at the woman with his light not meaning too much smile. She nodded and made more notes in her files.

"Well, its not going to be quick fix for that to happen, we have a long road of rehabilitation ahead of us."

"Ichigo is not a person who'll idly sit down and wait for change." Ichigo's ears pricked up at the this praise coming from his boyfriend. "He didn't get to where he was on the motor circuit without driving himself 100%. He is a man of ambition, with an impulsive drive and more than an iota of passion." Ichigo could hear the warmth in the deep voice and the strength of the hold on his wrist. It was hard not to believe that Aizen meant every word he said. It was a shame that the person he spoke about had died those few weeks ago. Ichigo didn't even know how to tap into those reserves of energy that kept him pushing and pushing to get better and stronger.

"Its good you are backing him, he will need your encouragement and support."

"He'll have everything he needs."

"So pre-accident, Ichigo. Tell me about your daily routines."

"Is that relevant now?" Ichigo wouldn't be going back to it, so what was the point in dragging all that up?

"Humour me." Her voice sounded light and smiley.

Ichigo sighed, rubbed his tender brow and began. "I'd wake about six, train for an hour in the gym...get ready for work then go for a walk during my lunch. After work if I was meeting Sosuke I'd go for a run and use the bike for our erm... our date." He swallowed, he's always hated that word. "If I had all night, I'd go home have a light meal, go to the circuit and train on my bike, eating late and after a shower crashing into bed about eleven. Weekends just meant I had more time to train."

"So all your hobbies surrounded motor sport?"

"Nah, I read a lot. Listened to music, went out with the guys from the circuit. Sosuke and I went to lots of things together."

"Museums, theatres and concerts." Aizen supplied for her. "You had art materials and a guitar at your flat."

"Not that I was any good." Ichigo scoffed slightly.

"You know that many things from your previous life can be continued don't you?" Ichigo shrugged but his body language gave away his defeated state of mind. "It may feel a little dark right now Ichigo, but give it some time." She sympathised with him whist Aizen patted his knee. "So now lets focus on where you are now so we get a base line starting point alright?" She didn't wait for an answer before launching into a string of instructions and expected Ichigo to leap up and lead her into the kitchen where she followed carrying her large bags. Aizen as directed didn't give Ichigo any help at all, but it was obvious to the therapist he found it hard to hold back, especially when the young man was walking towards an obstruction. She just knew that making a cup of tea, might be a bridge too far for these two men. So she set him about lots of menial tasks like washing up and putting away dishes, all of which was hampered by the fact Ichigo didn't know his way around the room and had to have a considerable amount of protection on his hands to prevent further injury. Twenty minutes in and the red head was obviously trying to keep his concentration from waning. Both Aizen and Tia had watched him get more and more frustrated by the simplest of things, all that she could conclude is that he was sent home way too early. It would have been better that his hands had healed more and his therapy at the hospital covered more self care instruction. With an uncoordinated grasp for a cup he was drying, the china object seemed hell bent on arriving at an early grave in a suicidal bid of freedom from the work top. Ichigo had arrived at the proverbial straw that camels had instinctively learned to fear. He gulped in air in an attempt to not cry out, not begin to sob like a child or scream in a merciless tantrum.

"Its fine Ichigo. I'll get it." Sosuke intervened instantly to stop the poor boy from trying to clear the mess up and step on the shards with his bare feet.

"No! Its not fine!" Ichigo burst out. "Its not fine at all. Its a fucking mess and I wish... I wish..." Aizen didn't spare a thought for their company, his chest brought a firm surface for the boy to reground himself in. Strong arms held him tightly and soft words in his ear stopped the blow out from escalating further. He stayed just as he was, waiting for the tremble of anger to subside before he pulled away and held Ichigo in what was now a usual hold, by taking his upper arms in his hands.

"This has been a long ordeal for you..." The sympathetic voice was working on the younger, but the anger still lingered yet, masking so many other feelings and emotions.

"I can't keep breaking your things!" Ichigo's voice carried a heavy scent of bitterness.

"You can break the entire building for all I care Ichigo. Just don't expect too much too soon. One day at a time, even one task at a time; you will get there Ichigo. I know you will."

"Sosuke." Ichigo shook his head and took in a deep calming breath. "Sorry." Soft lips brushed his forehead.

"I know."

"What your feeling and experiencing is normal Ichigo." Tia spoke in a tone she hoped was reassuring as she watched the two men. "This period of readjustment is difficult to face, but take heart in the knowledge that it is just a phase. With every little baby step you take, before you know it, you would have walked a mile."

Ichigo nodded with an awkward gesture. "I'm just tired."

"Of course you are." Tia agreed with him.

"What happens now?" He asked leaning back into the arms that hadn't let him go.

"The one thing that strikes me as important is that you spend some time at home. Your real home. Just an hour maybe each day, remembering how to do things, learning how to adapt what used to be normal until you can do it as easy as you always did. And before I see you again, I'm going to give you some homework to do."

"Great." Ichigo snorted. "Back to school."

"Now now, don't knock till you hear me out. I want you to work on one of your old hobbies, how about the guitar? The task is to get better at that over the coming months than you've ever been in your life. That's your task that you can't ask for any help with, use what ever other methods you need but Sosuke can't help you at all. Does that sound alright?" Ichigo nodded. "Then I want both of you to find something you enjoy and you can still do together, the only condition is that it has nothing to do with being blind and everything to do with your relationship. You could choose reading the paper together every Sunday morning in bed, going for a walk in the park or even enrolling in a massage class." She laughed as she ended that suggestion, the expressions glaring back at her were priceless. If anything though, she had successfully disarmed the negative vibes.

The doorbell sounded again and she reached down to pick up her bags. "I think that's my cue to leave."

With a directing hand on his back, Aizen guided Ichigo back to the lounge, whist Tia Halibel and the older man headed for the front door.

"You know if you have any questions this would be a good time to ask me." She spoke as Aizen's hand reached for the door handle.

"Let me get this first." The suave voice purred through her, it was a damn shame the hot ones were always gay, but she couldn't help the fluttering of eyelashes that just came alive of their own will. "Gin." Aizen greeted his guest.

"Thought yur were never gonna answer." Gin smiled, before his vision turned to the pretty lady.

"I just need one minute, would you mind?"

"Sure sure. Study yeah?"

"If you could."

"Where's ya pretty boy?"

"Ichigo is in the lounge."

"Mibbe I'll just say hi then?" The tall very slender man waved with a wiggle of his fingers to the blond. "Bye-bye!"

"So?" Halibel shook the feeling of creepiness from her bones and looked back to the host.

"What should I be doing?"

"Reassure, praise. Give help where he needs it, but maybe don't be too quick to rush in?"

"This going back home?"

"If you think of it from his point of view, its like landing on a fantastical planet where you can't speak the language, you can't read the signs and no one understands you back. Its confusing, scary, lonely and every little thing just rips away your energy." Aizen had worked that out for himself. "At his old home, he will feel more relaxed, he'll remember where everything is giving him that bit of confidence. He already knows how everything feels, how it works in principle."

"And if he breaks his own mugs, its no big deal to him." Aizen nodded.

"If he wants to work on his therapy tasks let him, if he wants to rest, then let him."

"I am returning to work on Monday. I was starting to think that I needed to find a carer."

"Oh, not a carer." She squirmed a little at the title. "Not the confidence booster we are after right now. How about some one who has worked with this field before? You know a trained therapist? I can give you some names if you like?"

"I don't need a ream, just one. The best one."

The powerful business man showed his guest out and wondered at the name given him. He'd heard it before, the family name at least he was sure. All that he needed to do then was to a little background on them prior to calling them in, offer them some rediculos sum for caring for Ichigo and he could be sure Ichigo would then flourish whilst he returned to the duties that awaited him.

Aizen let his head tilt to one side in wonder at Gin's strange behaviour. The man was almost hiding behind the door frame peeping into the lounge. His was as still as a statue, not that it should have been surprising; the thin man could almost conceal himself in a room of sniping tigers and not get found. What a wonderful anology that was for the board members, sniping is just what they did to cover their own ineffectiveness and tigers meaning their ability to rip each others throats out verbally. Nasty men. Still soon enough, the old democratic system of operations would change, once Tosen had secured enough shares oh his behalf. They could all go rot in hell then.

"Gin?" His deep voice spoke as he approached the lounge.

"I thought ya didn't like keeping pets?" Gin smiled looking back over his shoulder, but when did he not grin like a Chesire cat? "Yet here ya are with a cute little kitty."

Aizen looked into the lounge and didn't fight the smile that came to his face. Before him, Ichigo had tucked himself into a ball amongst a heap of throws and cushions, that alone was cute enough, but the fact he'd done it on the floor where Aizen usually sat, nailed the lid down tightly on the adorable stakes. He was clearly asleep, worn out so quickly by the first visitor. There was no words adequate enough to describe the rush of glittery bubbles that ran through his guts or the overwhelming thrist to protect and nurture. Ichigo embodied everything Aizen hadn't ever known he wanted. Although he knew he felt it before, he couldn't have defined it to the singular word - love. Love was everything he felt looking at him now. Never had one such emotion ever been welcome or wanted in his life and right then and there, he would have handed over his entire fortune to keep holding onto the boy that caused it.

"I should put him to bed."

"Nah, he looks comfortable." Gin smirked. "What's tha harm in leaving 'im be whilst you sign these?" The brief case in Gin's hand was held aloft.

"Then whilst I do, I want you to research a man called Stark for me."

"Only one Stark I know. Used to work for us."

"Of course." Aizen nodded, Gin's little memory jolt was all he needed. "The one who lost his wife in childbirth? Left to take care of the daughter didn't he?" No wonder the name was familiar. "So find me out what has happened to him since. Apparently he has reinvented himself."

...

Thankfully Tia does not make any further appearances, i sure as hell do not feel confident writing her! Gin only appeared here, because I wanted someone from the company to see Ichigo looking so cute and that clearly would not have worked with Tosen! DOH!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Home Visit**

* * *

Holding Ichigo's hand in the car, Aizen Sosuke found himself doing something he didn't usually do and that was questioning his decisions. Since the visitor yesterday, Ichigo's mood had deteriorated over the day. He'd been especially tired, more than a little irritable even if he tried to hide it, and downcast. Thinking that a visit to his flat would ease the boys mind, the announcement they were going to visit it didn't go down as well as he had expected. Not only had Ichigo began to get restless, he'd got needier almost clinging to Aizen's shadow and hadn't slept too well over night. This morning he'd looked pale, slightly agitated and quieter as the departure time loomed closer. Now in the car, his hand held in Aizen's lap, felt warm, so much so he could feel the heat through his trousers and onto his thigh. It was clammy and the boy seemed frozen in place and totally silent. Right now, Aizen wondered if Ichigo was ready to get out of the cocoon of his apartment even if it was to somewhere he'd previously pleaded to come to.

Ichigo had such a mix of emotions running through his fuzzy mind, he felt he couldn't process them all at once. His first instinct since the announcement yesterday was that this was yet another test he had to pass to keep in Aizen's affections. It was hard work trying to constantly be good enough and recovered enough to do well and not make a fool of himself. What would happen if he did badly? Well if he was being taken home, did it follow that...no... Aizen wouldn't do something quite that harshly would he?

The fear inside him should have been a lot more paramount than it was, it should have been at the front of his mind rather than just pushing and shoving the rest of his thoughts from the back of the room. In truth Ichigo couldn't help but feel a growing detachment since yesterday. He couldn't bring himself to care too much it all seemed too much bother at the moment and even though he was out of character at the moment, he felt even more so. There was this weight on him, pushing him down, suffocating his mind, sapping his energy and... fuck was it hot in here? He lifted a hand and wiped the sweat on his brow, to his relief the window was opened for him on his side and he felt the breeze with welcome.

They'd arrived at his flat and Ichigo felt odd twisting his keys and pushing open the door of his flat. Ordinarily, the sight of the cosy warm place would have given him an instant reason to feel calm, that coming home feeling he usually got instead was a bit off. Never once did he have to do it in the dark, not even during a power failure would he have stood here at the threshold totally blind as if it were the pitch of night not late afternoon. But the smell was there, the smell of home, not that it actually had a scent he'd ever discerned before, it just was the smell of home. On the way in he'd been reassured by the sounds of the deli underneath, the busy high street and its constant flow of nosy people and traffic. Even now inside the corridor he shared with three other flats, the noise of outside could be heard like a comforting hum of life around him. He'd always liked that before, to feel part of a larger body of people. People whom he'd always fitted in, or rather been quite a larger than life beacon thanks to his unusual hair colouring and loud personality. Quickly inside, with the comfort of Aizen behind him, Ichigo shook off his slip on loafers and scooted his foot a little round to the left of the door where he usually left his slippers. He knew that he never used to look for his slippers they were always there for his feet to naturally fall into whilst he took off any outwear he had on and today was just the same. His coat slid from his shoulders and with a tentative feel along the wall just above the slipper waiting point, he found the hooks with a few coats left hanging and put his own on the least used hook. The sound of Aizen's coat crumpling over his made the young man know that his boyfriend was also making himself feel at home.

This was more than weird being here now, it reminded him that the life he had when he last saw this flat was way behind him. The comforts he felt from being here were only throwing him further into his depression. It was the wrong kind of relief he got from being here now; he was finding it harder to keep himself in check, that muzzy head he'd had all day so far was filling itself up to the brim with impatient child like feelings all crashing around wanting his attention. It felt like each emotion in him had its own ribbon and he was clambering to hold or grasp each one but the bunch of ribbons just wanted to tug free from his poorly hands. With what was feeling like the last of his energy, he latched onto the ribbons a bit tighter, clamped his thoughts down harshly then twisted his head to talk to the man waiting patiently behind him all the while willing himself to appear in control and 'normal'.

_I will be in control, I will. _He thought determined. "I won't be able to offer you much." He began, his voice hinted at the strain he was in, but he just ignored it hoping Sosuke hadn't noticed. "I dare say the fridge will be empty?"

Aizen had noticed, but he didn't say anything beyond the charade that Ichigo was putting on. "My housekeeper came and cleaned it out, she said she left the door open to prevent it becoming stale."

Just how many people had Aizen sent into his home whilst he was out of commission, there was no way the man collected his clothes himself, more likely he just came to poke around.

"I should have some Jasmine tea though?"

"That sounds quite refreshing." Aizen hung back and let Ichigo get a couple of steps ahead of him. He watched Ichigo running his hand along the wall, just with his little finger touching the plaster and telling him where he was. The opening to the kitchen saw the ginger man turn left under the arch and Aizen made himself comfortable leaning against the cool curving wall where he could again be watchful of Ichigo's actions.

Ichigo knew his kitchen, he knew the layout well from memory. Firstly inside the arch was the fridge and his hand found that door leaning open against the wall. Next to that was a space of worktop where he would normally prepare his meals as it sat conveniently between the fridge and the sink. Another gap, and he ran his hand over the cool stainless steel sink to the slightly grainy feeling worktop and met the stove. His fingers ran over everything, imprinting his visual memory to some sort of spatial layout akin to a physical map his finger tips could recall. It was good the space was small and everything to hand in the 6 cabinet width space. He used to be able to almost stand at the sink and reach to one side of his kitchen and the other. Now it aided him as he picked up the kettle from the side of the stove, fumbled slightly over the awkward fastening of its lid and took the two steps back to the sink and turn his cold water to fill the thing. It was harder to judge the quantity of water, the gauge on the side now obsolete; instead he felt the weight and guestimated by some assumed knowledge of how much two portions would be. The cordless device slid easily enough back onto its plinth and his thumb flicked the on switch in the same casual manner it always did. Right above the kettle, he'd always kept his mugs in the eye-line units. Cautious with his numb hands, he opened the door and grasped two mugs weary of knocking any out or losing his grip on the ones he'd selected. They clonked rather forcefully onto the worktop as he put them down and he winced with the shock of the noise and the jarring to his hands. He drew his hands back quickly and held them aloft almost as if one movement would set off a bomb; indeed the pulse of constant pain had risen and was now throbbing quite markedly at him. It was a stupid thing, just harmless misjudgement of height but it had been enough of a shock to let those ribbons begin to fly from his hands. He was losing it, the comfort of home was too much. It was all to easy to be upset.

"Ichigo?" Sosuke's soft voice filled his ears as the man moved closer. His body leaned around him, his hands on Ichigo's and drawing him in to his body so that both men were holding him in a reassuring hug. Soft lips touched against his jaw just under his ear. "Tea pot?"

With nervous hands, Ichigo let one hand drift to the cupboard to the right of the mug one and opened the door. Aizen's eyes looked into the heavily stacked cupboard and knew getting the teapot was not going to be simple. "Let me." He whispered, keeping his position and just reaching around the lean man between his arms.

It was meant as an act of helpfulness, but to Ichigo it was the nail in the coffin on any life at all. Coming home had been a bad idea, it just validated all his fears about how useless he was, how much his life was over. He couldn't even put on his own clothes, shave his face, wipe his arse and know it was clean!

No bike any more, no reading his books, no watching the TV, checking his emails, using the computer or having any sense of independence.

He couldn't even manage to make a cup of tea – here in his own home!

What life was left?

He'd never see another living soul again, never see a butterfly or even the pattern on his duvet!

What was the point in it all?

Everything was ruined.

He might as well be dead!

Might as well be dead, Dead, DEAD.

A sob lone and solitary fell like a burp of puke, spitting his now unrestrained state of mind all over the chest of his no doubt short to be lived boyfriend.

Who'd really ever love him like this?

Want him at all?

Need him, respect him?

Everything was going to the dogs, his job, his home then because he wouldn't be able to pay the mortgage, his friends – not that many had kept in touch since they'd heard and his family were not speaking to him.

He pushed blindly at the chest of muscles trying to bring him into a hug, stumbling away a few spaces as huge fat tears began to fall with the sound track of his whole life falling to pieces and echoing from his heart breaking sobbing. His knees buckled and he let himself fall into a heap and his head lay against the carpet of the adjoining lounge. Fingers clenched into the carpet as they vainly tried to ground him and help him 'Keep a grip' of his sanity. It wasn't working.

Aizen wouldn't normally allow himself to get down on the floor, it had always seemed such a profound statement of meekness; to stoop so low as to grovel in the dirt seemed such a low act way beneath his status. Yet, Ichigo looked pitiful and it tore at his very being to see the lad in such torment, he just wanted to get closer and promise him that his fears were unfounded, Aizen himself would protect him from everything that hurt and worried him.

"It's alright." His words were soft and his hold on Ichigo's upper arms meant to be strong.

"No! Its... not!" Ichigo croaked out between his grunting cries. He tried to shake free of the hold on him, so ashamed at his break down. Weakly he pushed away a hand a time holding him and scuttled himself backwards until his back hit a wall. He couldn't place where he was in his own home, it was as if he had landed in some strange parallel dimension with everything the same yet different. He was out of place, out of sorts, out of hope.

The hurt inside him was just that, hurt. All this deep dark realisations made his being ache. There was no way out, the whole of life loomed scarily ahead of him and it seemed like a huge long time to spend in darkness. It was more than just scary, it was terrifying.

Aizen watched the man turn into a shivering, shaking and distraught child. Sitting there, with his white eyes flashing with all manner of disturbing emotions. His arms had wrapped around his legs tightly and he was rocking back and forth in the middle of a living nightmare, knowing he was fully awake without the escape of waking up. Fat tears ran in huge rivers down his face, soaking his clothes and joining the dribble from his mouth.

"Let me help you."

Ichigo's head jolted towards the sound the voice originated from. He seemed to cringe back away from Aizen further and the older man withdrew the hand reaching out to touch him.

"I...don't want... your help." The red head hiccuped.

"Trust me." Aizen did now reach for Ichigo's knee brushing his hand over the top.

Ichigo cringed but didn't actually push the contact away. His empty monsteresque eyes swept over Aizen's face, seeing nothing, but accusing much. "What if, what if hey, what if I get used to it. Used to you helping me and then...then you realise this isn't what you want." He roughly wiped his dripping eyes with the back of his hand. "What if it isn't me you want! Me like this! What do I do then? Go home and like a helpless child and run back to my father with my tail between my legs and ask for forgiveness?" Oh how he couldn't do that! He couldn't ever face his family now, not with this divine justice for being gay and having a relationship against his fathers wishes. He couldn't go back and hear how disappointed his sisters were in him. His sobs began anew.

"Oh you silly boy. Silly silly boy." Aizen pulled him forward fighting against Ichigo's attempts to keep from the hold. But he won through the mess of limbs forcing Ichigo into a tight hug. He held him, rocked him. Soothed his gushing tears that fell anew with a soft pat on his back. Ichigo fingers dug into the stiff shirt material Aizen wore, clenching the fabric as if that would mean he could hold on forever. Hold this man's comfort for all eternity.

"A...an...and that's it?" He sucked up a group of new sobs. "That's my reassurance?" He gave wry smile that looked like a very deep grimace. "That I'm silly?" He sniffed heartily. "Stupid me for getting worked up? All this is so _trivial_? _Meaningless_?"

"What would you expect me to have said? I thought you knew me better than that. If I am unhappy, I would have said so."

Suddenly Ichigo felt angry, as if it was all Aizen's fault. "Is everything is a business transaction? Is it mutually beneficial to remain in this status quo?"

Aizen was speechless, he didn't understand where Ichigo was going with this and he'd obviously already said the wrong thing and so he let the boy vent his anger a little more so that he might gain an insight he sorely needed.

"So what? I'm a business transaction? That makes me feel so much better thanks." Ichigo pushed himself away and clinging to the wall made himself stand.

Aizen watched him get up, he didn't know what it was, but this conversation felt like it had a make or break quality to it. "Mutually beneficial because I gain much from your presence. Much from your openness. Much from looking at you."

"I'm nothing but a huge burden, you don't have time for all this. It was only recently you got selected for mayor and..." Ichigo made his feet take him towards his bedroom, his hands searching before him wanting to avoid falling at all costs.

"Do you forget I wanted you before you were blinded?" The brunet called to the retreating figure.

Ichigo stopped at the doorway and didn't bother even turning his head back. "And now is it just pity? You can just leave me here you know. Leave and get on with your life."

"But I want you in my life." Ichigo let out a dry laugh and shook his head.

Ichigo whispered back, his voice was full of heavy emotion. "Objects can be replaced...Why do you put up with me? With this?" He opened his statement out. "You could have anybody. Anybody who isn't crippled like me."

Aizen felt the mental slap to his face, the jerk to his senses, the prickle of fear at losing Ichigo rise. He got to his feet keeping his calm, it has always saved him before. Keep it simple, don't over complicate anything. "I should make this clear Ichigo seeing as this is not the first time you have uttered such nonsense." Aizen slipped into the awkward air. "You are not a burden to me. I choose to continue our relationship, if you do not then I suggest you state so right now and do it very clearly." Business men don't waste time on ventures that show signs of being unprofitable and that always translated to their personal lives too. Their time was usually short and still ordered and predictable. Ichigo had been right to pick up on that distinction but Aizen didn't know anything but that way of life anymore.

"I can't even make a cup of tea!" Anger burst out of the red head mouth, his fingers holding the door frame with white knuckles.

"And that is the grounds for divorces all around the world?"

"Don't make light of this!"

"Why not? I find it all utterly trivial." He meant the accusations and not Ichigo's abilities or obviously valid fears. He knew it was again the wrong thing to do when the boys face looked momentarily aghast.

Ichigo scoffed and frowned heavily, his finger brushed over the tender skin as it flared in pain and he growled in annoyance. Being docile, being useless and feeling not one iota of hope Ichigo's frayed senses were at snapping point. "Trivial..." Ichigo sighed heavily into his palms as the heels ground into his eyes. He was tired, he felt shit. He wanted to crawl into a corner and just die, it would be so much easier. Argument or fear, both took more out of him then he could give right now.

"You banged the cups. That is not a big deal. Why do you expect so much more of yourself?"

"Because..." Ichigo began and his mantra ran through his mind, his momentary lapse of concentration was blowing his chances, it sounded like they were over to him. He took himself into his bedroom, shutting the door between them and sliding to the floor in quite reflection. There was too much pain to do anything, it sat like shock on his shoulders whilst everything shut down with a very audible and shattering silence.

Aizen had never anticipated the roller coaster of emotions Ichigo brought out in him. This was the biggest learning curve he had ever had to suffer in a relationship. But then no others had been like Ichigo, not felt like Ichigo from the start. This was always going to be different accident or not. He was in a quandary over how Ichigo affected him, more to the point, how this new Ichigo was affecting him. It was true that his spark for life had been the first thing to attract him, lets face it that was his usual draw to these younger men. They faced life head on and drank it up with a thirst. Ichigo's love for danger and drive to push himself to his limits to excel in his motor sport had done a great deal for Aizen's libido. He'd watched him race on numerous occasions, both before and after they had got together. The outfits had fitted his beautiful body, rising a strange fetish for leather in the older man. He'd then watched the utter devotion and concentration needed to control the hunk of metal between his legs. Seeing how sweat drenched and exhausted each ride made the kid, Aizen was always impressed at the skill level actually needed to keep a motor bike on its true course amongst a similar mass of machines. When Ichigo won, he seemed to shine, that amazing face was always cracked wide open with the largest of smiles and he revelled in the rush of adrenaline.

Their dates during that time had been full of banter and easy humour. Their tastes were not similar in anything at all, they had nothing in common and yet, there was a spark ignited out of their virgin bond. When with him, Aizen felt over awed that the man half his age wanted him, desired him. His youthful zest seemed to flow over him and the years between them drifted away.

The Ichigo now was obviously far from his comfort zone. He'd only witnessed something once before and that was when his father cut all ties. Ichigo had been devastated by the brutal withdrawal of his families support and had gone into an initial nose dive in confidence. It was that painful shouting match in his fathers home that made Ichigo resolute that no one else should know of their relationship. It seemed he could not afford to loose any more of his companions. Friendship was important to the boy, Aizen had almost had to book in appointments to see Ichigo between the groups he usually hung around with. How bitter that seemed now that those same friends were rather absent during his fight for recovery. Their telling desertion just at the point he'd had the news of the unlikely hood his sight would return, seemed like an utter betrayal of how much Ichigo had thought of them.

And just what did Ichigo think of their relationship? Telling him to leave him like that. It seemed like a common thread when the boy was confused or angry, did it actually mean he wanted to end this short lived love affair? Love? Aizen never threw that word around lightly, he'd been caught before and maybe it was just as well his thoughts had only just began to realise what his dominating desire to protect Ichigo meant. He could bail out if need be without too much damage to himself.

Only...

He had to hear it first hand to know exactly what Ichigo thought. Did he want to finish or was he just that scared of life, he didn't know what else to think? Well another first, if Ichigo wanted to finish, he was the first to ever dump the older man. Trust Ichigo of all people to gain that trophy.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he knew he couldn't let it end like this, nothing to do with his rather oversized pride or ego, but he simply refused to be brushed off when there was so much more to still get out of this deal. He snorted at himself and for once thought himself stupid.

"Love." He said quietly to himself looking at the wooden portal separating him from Ichigo. He knew in that instant, that this little episode wasn't over as far as he was concerned. No.

Aizen stared at the door Ichigo had shut himself behind. He could hear sobbing resume and it was a terrible thing to hear. Only two paces from the door his phone rang in his pocket and he irritatedly pulled it to his ear. His voice however didn't hint one syllable of his emotions. "Speak Gin."

"I've found ya lil Starky. He's just picking his kid up from school, lil girl called Linette. Outta work right now, money kinda tight ne?"

"Address?"

"Oh Sosuke, not gonna beg me for it?"

"Gin." That tone wasn't one Gin messed with.

"Alrighty, ya such a hard man ta bargin wid!" Gin laughed and breathed out the address, not too far from this little apartment. "Hows ya trip out?"

"Difficult."

"Yeah? Well da kid probably needs to think yeah? Tosen gets all moody at times too. Mibbee its da same thing?" Aizen didn't answer right away, but he wondered if Gin had a point. The man seemed to have deeper relationships all the time quite often a few successively.

"I will speak to you later." The older man sighed looking back at the closed door.

Ichigo couldn't stop crying now matter how hard he tried. Waves of grief just flooded over him endlessly as they made up for the lost time, this should have all been spent weeks ago. He stopped momentarily as the front door shut. Panic hit him like a truck and shot physical pains through his chest.

"Sosuke?" He asked out loud. He scrambled to his feet, crashing into the door and fighting furiously for the handle. He wrenched the door open and called out again. "Sosuke?" There was no answer. "Sosuke? **Sosuke**!" His voice caught in his throat and he gasped at the realisation that he'd been left. He'd asked for it! He'd asked for him to go! "_No_!" He felt so stupid, such an idiot. He'd been left here, alone, defenceless, helpless...

It was getting dark by the time Aizen returned to the flat, even though he had only been gone for a couple of hours. The intention was to simply walk into the silent apartment & place down the take out in the kitchen. Instead the previously neat and perfectly orderly accommodation was in ruins. Broken furniture, ornaments and possessions littered the place as if a tornado had whipped on through. With his mind on alert Aizen rushed to find his lover after seeing Ichigo's door was now open. Inside the dark void the mess continued, but at least there on the floor huddled against the wall in the corner was Ichigo curled into a ball, the bed covers tugged around him in a nest. He looked exhausted, probably having cried himself to sleep.

Aizen flicked the side light on and illuminated the dim room gently. One barefoot stuck out from under the covers and made the man do a double take. Blood had pooled, not greatly but enough, from a gash underneath his heel. A broken vast not far away looked the likely culprit as its jagged broken edge held a bloody stain.

"Ichigo?" Aizen's fingers ran through the bright locks of hair. He called again louder hoping to wake his lover gently and he seemed to succeed when the younger man moaned and shifted. "Ichigo." He repeated again louder and more insistent which made the reluctant sleeper finally rouse.

"Sosuke?" Ichigo still sleepy mumbled.

"What happened here?"

"Sosuke?" Ichigo became suddenly alert and his hands came out from the duvet and searched ahead of him for the body belonging to the voice. "You came back!"

"Baka." Sosuke sighed clarity hitting home profoundly. He'd done this for him, pain for him. What a foot he was to not foresee the consequences of slipping out. "You ruined your home thinking I'd gone?" Ichigo's humiliated head dropped towards his lap. "Ichigo its time for that talk isn't it?" The younger man nodded sniffing back a fresh waves of tears, but at least this time, he could hold them back enough to not let them fall.

"Would you forgive me."

"For being foolish? No." Aizen smiled lightly and ruffled the boys hair. "For caring enough that you did this."

It was about two hours later that Aizen heard a knock on the door. He checked into the bedroom to see if it had woken Ichigo before he woke again but thankfully it hadn't. With his sleeves rolled up a dustpan and brush in hand, he opened the door.

"Sir!" Abarai Renji's face fell from the smile that had graced it to one of shocked horror. The man was wearing leathers in the same colour as Ichigo's racing set and held a helmet in his hands.

"Abarai?" Aizen had no idea that Renji and Ichigo knew each other nor that this man also raced the bikes, but it seemed he did when he had a number on his jacket one off from Ichigo's 15.

"I was passing and saw the lights, I thought Ichigo was home?" Renji like most people at work had seen that Ichigo had been injured in the accident outside their offices. "But... what are you doing here sir?"

Renji's eyes past his bosses shoulder and saw the mass destruction that was in the process of being cleared up. "Holy mother fuck, what the hell happened here?"

"Now is not a good time Abarai."

"Was he burgled?"

"Sosuke?" Ichigo's tired voice joined the fray and Aizen narrowed his eyes at Renji.

"You woke him up."

"Sosuke!" The tired voice sounded all the more alarmed for not getting a response.

"I'm here Ichigo." That followed a pained gasp and Aizen could only wonder at the younger man had got out of bed and tried to walk on his foot. Renji stepped into the flat as Aizen silently moved away from the door to the call of the Ichigo. He was more than confused by why Ichigo would have called him Sosuke and allow the man in when no one at the track even knew he was out of hospital. Granted, none of them wanted to really see Ichigo, they felt bad about his injuries and no one knew what to say to him either. Renji had tried calling into the hospital just after he was admitted but he was turned away by the staff saying Ichigo was too unwell to see anyone. His eyes glanced over the mess but turned towards the scene unfolding in the semi darkened bedroom.

Aizen held his friend by the upper arms guiding him back towards the bed.

"I heard voices." Ichigo's voice didn't sound like the brash kid he knew. It was timid and tired.

"Abarai." Aizen answered as a hand went to his forehead. The heat he'd felt earlier seemed to be increasing. "Who'll get you some water." Aizen looked at him and Renji nodded.

"I don't feel so good." Ichigo gave into the arms pushing him back. Which is why he probably wasn't protesting at the intimate touches they were having before his friend. Aizen sat him on the bed and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll call my doctor." Aizen felt sure now the heat he'd felt at the start of their journey was the start of something and he cursed his lack of care. Irritation, tiredness, raised temperature...stupidity was not something Aizen did often, but it seemed today was the day for it.

"I thought..." Ichigo suddenly burst into huge fat tears. "I thought you'd gone again!"

"I'm here, right here." He replied softly stopping his pressure to lay the man down.

"I'm scared Sosuke." Ichigo's hands clenched onto his benefactors tightly. His voice was cracking with the burning raw emotions, he could no longer hold in. All those fears and worries were surfacing and scolding his emotional banks to the point they had to be said to be extinguished.

"Of?"

"...That you'd left me..." Ichigo sobbed hard. "That you'd...that you'd..._had enough of me_!" Ichigo's sob turned into a pained wail at the confession he'd been holding back and Aizen sighed softly and drew the younger mail into a tight embrace.

"Never, never am I going to have enough of you." Aizen crooned turning to sit on the bed and rocking Ichigo. "You are too precious to me." He whispered into the locks of orange. Never had meant such words so strongly, so passionately, or with so much need himself.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." He smiled brushing some of tears away.

"You?...You aren't going to replace me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I dunno...I heard..." Aizen pressed a finger into Ichigo lips to stop his ranting sobbing misconceptions.

"I am sure I would never have had enough of you, I love you Ichigo." The sobbing stopped abruptly and Ichigo's sightless eyes searched out for the face he couldn't hope to see yet valiantly tried to.

"You do?" It sounded meek and painful.

"Very much so." Aizen agreed and felt humbled when the upset creature threw himself forward with his sobbing increased again; only this time the lilting sound of relief flooded through.

The polite cough at the door reminded Sosuke that Abarai had heard all of their conversation and was waiting glass in hand at the doorway. Remembering also that Ichigo was getting rather hot, he held out his hand for the glass and pressed it to Ichigo's lips not letting up until the whole thing was emptied which seemed to drain the young man of his burst of energy and naked emotions. "Lay down now. Back to sleep while I finish cleaning up." Ichigo didn't have it in him to fight the suggestion and settled down easily.

...

I was staying at my mother-in-laws and I fell down the stairs from top to bottom, scary as shit I can tell you, especially as I was eight months pregnant at the time. I spent the rest of the day there and overnight too, not feeling too hot, but thinking I was alright. However within two minutes of getting home, I absolutely went to pieces; I was a blubbering wreck having held subconsciously onto my emotions whilst at my husband's mothers house. So this is sort of what gave me the idea for this piece. Ichigo may have had one crying fit after his intense make out with Aizen, but it wasn't really for the same reason. This however is a full on, oh shit moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hope**

* * *

When you had no sight, there seemed little to do but worry and brood. Ichigo was unsure which of these he did the most, but he certainly knew he was doing them quite a lot. Aizen couldn't spend every moment with him, unsure as he was, he didn't fancy that idea either. His previous life had been lived with a certain amount of bloody-mindedness and he wanted to keep hold of that no matter how much his submissive side had come to the front.

Currently he was bed ridden again. Damn this bloody sightlessness. His foot was sore, his body shivered in fever and the doctors had insisted on his readmission to hospital. This fiasco seemed to be a rollercoaster from hell that was bent on keeping his sanity at bay, his life on hold and his prognosis dim. Life wasn't fair.

The general sense of malaise had settled with the heat that burned in his body and the chill that swept over his skin. To lay here feeling disagreeable, bored and totally and utterly sorry for himself was another new experience that had forced its way into his life unwanted.

He hated just about everything right now, the feel of the sheets against his damp sickly skin, the weight of the blankets on his tender body, the chill of the room with an ever present draft that tormented the few parts of his shivering form left uncovered. He hated the quietness of the room as well as the noise of the corridor just out of his reach. Or the hunger in his throat gasping for water and the fullness of his guts hating the gruel that bubbled with nausea. He was alone, yet not wanting company. The smell of disinfectant permeating the air, the washing powder on the bedding and the odour of shampoo that was not his own.

Sleep came and went. He lay intermittently shaking, trembling, quivering or twitching without a clue as to where which became another or what separated them at all but they all made him tired with exhaustion.

The echo of the activity outside his room made him feel even more isolated than he was. Loneliness was something he thought he'd never feel again. Maybe when he arrived in this town miles from home by himself he sort of expected it. He'd lived in his small apartment not talking to a sole minus those few who interacted with him at work for their jobs. But back then, none were friends, he had no social circle, no hobbies he partook in, no groups or bars to sit in. It had taken a while to find his feet at work, then build from that bubble of life outwards to the point he felt happy again.

All those things he had at that point taken for granted had effectively been written off now. His friends seemed not to care, probably too worried about what they could talk to him about. His work would be impossible, reading the data he used to check and validate before sending off around the various ports of Las Noches could now be done better by a trained monkey. His riding… Oh was he going to miss that. To feel that power throbbing between his legs, the rumble of the engine and the ground surrendering to his speedy flight over it. The rubber of the handles that joined man and bike until they were one entity in tune with each other, acting on impulse to the environmental input they encountered. He was going to miss it all.

Tears bit at his flesh, all the more painful for the inflammation and infection that had taken root and seared into his body. The hopelessness was something that just wouldn't go away. It arrived like a jolt when he awoke blind after the accident and had yet to leave him. It was worse than any nightmare he could have suffered. A blackness had not only burned away his sight, it had etched into his heart too. Life was bleak, going to be bleak and there wasn't ever going to be any change to that was there.

Sobs broke the silence until wariness and fatigue became the stronger.

...

Stark, still a lanky human with hair that looked like it needed a wash, a leather coat with tired fluff around the collar, leather trousers that shone on the ass because he sat around in them too much, peered through the glass of the door to Ichigo's room checking he'd been given the right number. It seemed he had having the description of, 'you'll know it's the right room when you see bright orange.' Orange he did indeed see. Orange attached to IV bags, catheters and shivering quite badly that the said flash of orange was like a shimmering wave of ornamental grasses his mother used to grow in her garden.

He pushed the door open and noted his new client was sound asleep and figured it would hurt none to join him on that comfy looking chair in the corner. He slid his messenger bag over his shoulder and let it flop against the chair leg upright. His bottom found the seat comfortable, the armrest was just at a good height that his bent arm propped his head just right. It wouldn't do to wake with a sore kink in his neck.

...

Aizen signed the necessary documents that would seal the bid for the trash collectors new contract - at a lower rate of pay of course unless they met his tight budget and time schedules. He listened to his mayoral secretary with her fake boobs and bleached hair, reel off his missed calls and correspondence still awaiting his replies. Working at Los Noches was easier than running a town.

Gin intercepted the noisy list of to do's with his shrill ring tone in his breast pocket.

"Gin." Aizen smiled politely at the secretary, he didn't want to recall her name and dismissed her with a slight flick of his hand.

"Starkys been dropped off wit ya boy. Renji wa only toooo de-lighted to clean out that flat for Ichi-chan cos he dint want his stuff pilfered."

"As if."

"He ain't so loyal tu us."

"I'm not concerned for his feelings. He has been offered a life line thanks to his friendship with Ichigo, but his cards are marked." Sosuke twisted his chair around to look out of the view of his window. The old building had some fine architecture and was simply beautiful as far as the brunette thought.

"Izuru says he means well."

"He just can't help being an idiot is that what your saying?"

"I guess I is." Gin chuckled. "Ya still wan tha boxes at yours?"

"I do."

"Tis something I ain't thought to ever see ya know?"

"What pray tell is that?"

"Getting housey wit a mate." Aizen waited quietly, Gin would always expand on his thoughts if left dangling long enough. Sure enough a moment later he continued. "But wid a lame un?"

"Agreed, his condition has forced my hand, but my mind was already clear on the fact that I would never let Kurosaki go." The thought had only entered his mind when stepping out into the sunshine from his office building, its heat warning his face, the sun outshone by a beautiful orange glow from beside the road, grinning like a Cheshire cat helmet clutched to his chest as he leaned nonchalantly against his powerful bike.

Behind it all the backdrop of a lorry beginning to lose control.

Three seconds at most, that's all the eye contact they shared. But it had been enough as far as Sosuke was concerned for his fate to be set in stone. Whatever had befallen them in the many following years would be taken in its stride. It was a breath-taking idea that still made a rush of adrenaline flush through his guts. If he looked, and he wasn't going to, he knew his hands were at this moment shaking with the thrill of just thinking about 'his boy' as Gin had christened him.

"Possessive as always ne?"

"Very."

...

His nose was possibly the first sense to wake. It smelled something new, manly. A touch of musk that lingered in body sweat, a hint of some cheap cologne and a last tinge of mint. It wasn't Aizen.

"Hello?" Ichigo pulled himself up in the bed a little way, just enough to not feel like he was laying down. Stark, wrinkled his nose at the sound that wanted to wake him. "Who is it?"

"Erm?" His sleepy voice entered the silence, his coat and trousers giving a muffled sound as he shifted from his slumped state. "Oh man." Stark grumbled scrubbing his bristles and giving off tiny rustling sounds.

"You a patient?" Ichigo asked confused as to why someone would sleep here other than him.

"Me?" Stark let out a rumbling chuckle. His deep voice was friendly. "I'm your therapist."

"Really?" Ichigo rose his hidden brows.

"Yeah. Hired by none other than Aizen Sosuke. You know him?"

"Do you?" Ichigo countered.

"Kinda. Used to work for him."

"Me too."

"Yeah?" Stark frowned. "Don't remember ya."

"Not there long."

"Long enough to get The Aizen Sosuke on ya case." Stark whistled.

"You don't sound like a therapist."

"Nah." Everyone had said that and worse since Stark lost all his life savings trying to qualify. He didn't look the part, sound the part nor act it. He couldn't get a job or keep it since either. People just didn't seem to get the whole _Stark_ thing. "Stark." Ichigo heard the man move towards him, his boots squeaked as he walked and then a firm hand took his hand and shook it. The older man felt the clammy heat radiate off Ichigo's skin. "Man you're shit hot."

"I beg your pardon." The not so amused voice of Aizen dripped into Starks veins like ice. Didn't seem he was going keep this job either. He let go of Ichigo's hand and stepped back as if burned.

"Sosuke!" Ichigo broke the tension.

Stark watched as the imposing figure of Aizen Sosuke, the enigma, tread lightly across the room and encase the youth in a tender embrace. Their lips fastened lightly, just breathing ghostly against each other. There was a force here that every human craved, not everyone attained but these two clearly had.

"It seems Stark is correct, you are very warm."

"No, no." Ichigo shook his head. "Cold."

"Have you rested?" Aizen made some gesture of adjusting the covering.

"Is there anything else to do?" He asked feeling Aizen's large hands touching his brow and pushing the untidy strands of wet hair off his face.

"I believe that when you are feeling better, Stark will be able to aid you in that."

Well life did throw curve balls and Stark was riding the arc right now. Aizen had spent an intense hour, being loved up with Ichigo one minute and shooting him the darkest of warning glares he'd ever been privy too.

Aizen's fingers were almost hypnotic as the water dripped from them into metal bowl. He wrung the cloth he'd been using and swept it over Ichigo's damp skin, cooling his brow with such soft and gentle dabs. It was a job Stark assumed would be too demeaning for this man, but he seemed to get a great deal of pleasure from it if the way he was genuinely smiling was anything to go by. For his part, Ichigo slept lightly, lulled by the cloth as it dampened down his hot burning skin. His head shifted almost imperceptibly as the cloth moved down his neck and onto his bared chest. His rib cage heaved with heavy, long, laborious breaths that Stark looked too alike those from the parting throws of climax, but in this case brought on by his condition.

"Beauty is not only found daubed in paint or forced out of stone." Aizen's voice whispered as not to break Ichigo's sleeping spell.

"No." Stark agreed then swallowed hard by the intense gaze the powerful man gave him. Maybe that had been the wrong answer.

"Listen to me well." It was said as a statement but Stark nodded just as he knew he was meant to. "I have let you into my private life, on the very clear understanding you know what is expected of you." Oh Stark knew that any involvement with Aizen meant you had to loyal, confidential and bloody good at what you did. Stark had been with Aizen from the very first days of Los Noches and he'd been party in some of the very underhand way things had been done back then. Kneecaps aplenty had been sacrificed so this man could tread the path he did now.

"I understand."

"Just how far are you prepared to go for this task?"

"I gave my daughter to my sister. I think a man giving up his child is quite impressive."

"Only if the man knew he'd never see them again." True, it was only a temporary measure, Stark knew that given six maybe nine months he'd have her back and they would finally be in a financial position to do all those things he'd been struggling for so far. They hadn't had a good time during his training or his unemployment since. Half starving, housed in a rough part of town and buying her things from thrift shops was not the way he had wanted to parent her. But the money Aizen had offered had been worth this period of sacrifice.

"Maybe." Stark shrugged. "But my child is the most important thing in my life. I want to give her everything I can…"

"Then understand what is most important to me."

"I got that bit sorted." Stark's eyes flicked to Ichigo.

"I could make your career." It also implied the reverse was true. Stark gave a solemn nod and sat back in the chair. "Then I best get my sleep, think I'm gonna need it." His head went back and his eyes closed. Aizen, if he'd been any other man would have snorted at the cheek.

...

When Stark entered the room the following morning, he squinted at the bright light coming through the sunny window behind Ichigo's bed. Ichigo himself was obviously awake, his head slightly tilted with one hand up in the suns rays feeling the warmth as the hot light hit the bandaged appendage.

"Hey." Stark grunted making an obvious noise at the door and carrying in the rather large carpet bag he had.

Ichigo's hand dropped and he turned his head towards the sound.

"Stark?"

"Yup. How's ya doing?"

"Is it sunny out?"

"Yeah." Stark frowned.

"Oh." Ichigo's head tilted back up to the light a thoughtful look on his face. His hand lifted again and sought out the heat.

"Ichigo?"

"Erm?"

"Can you see the light?"

"I wasn't sure." He answered honestly. "Think it's likely?"

"Well…" Stark let the bag fall with a loud clonk on the floor and he threw his coat over his nice comfy resting seat and grabbed the end of the bed. "….lets find out shall we?"

"Whoa!" Ichigo grabbed the bed underneath him but laughed all at the same time with this fools actions as his bed was about turned and his head grabbed from behind lightly.

"Where is it? Ya can't use ya hand now."

"Stark…do you think, if I can, that…ya know…" The sound of a kicked puppy brought Stark out of his joyful eureka moment. He should have thought this through a little bit first. He let go of Ichigo's head, that had been way too controlling, he could have even compromised Ichigo's movements and given him false hope. He came around the bed and sat on the side.

"What be able to see again?"

"Maybe one day?"

"Oh shoot me Ichigo… I've fucked up already." Stark cursed himself.

"Well?"

"Did you feel the light or think ya saw it earlier?" It was true that the kid had some bandaging over his eyes, but it was lightweight and he saw no reason Ichigo couldn't have seen through the thin fabric.

"It felt warm on my shoulder."

"Right and now?" Stark asked this time with a soft inflection to his voice. He watched as Ichigo took his time shifting his head around. There was no way of feeling the lights hot rays from this side of the room, but the light was flooding the area his bed had been.

"I think…" The kid hesitated.

"Ya guessing?" Stark scoffed.

"No, there's a difference right about there!" Stark smiled glad he had manipulated a more positive answer and the strong pointing gesture.

"Then you deserve a bright golden star on your progress chart kiddo!" Stark ruffled his hair, Ichigo laughed again even with an irriated scowl, even as a kid he'd hated adults doing that to him.

"You trained with kids din't ya?" He chuckled. "I'm not seven."

"Okay so I trained with kids but come on I'm that shit hot ya already can see the light!" Stark made it sound like he was an evangelical preacher and they both laughed. "But ya know…"

"What don't get my hopes up?"

"As I figure it, ya antibiotics have cleared the infection a bit yeah?" Ichigo nodded. "Then the actual scarring on your eyes is healing better too. If there isn't anything wrong with the nerves or the linkage to your brain, that's all that stop ya seeing. So a bit a light would probably filter its way through. Sound reasonable enough?"

"So if I can see light?"

"You might eventually make out shadows, shapes etc so long as they are a contrast of light against dark. With the best hope in the world, the best case scenario might be a huge block of bright colour might be visible too, worse case…well this is as far as ya get? Yeah?" Ichigo gave a nod as reply and let his head flop back onto the pillow, this was all exhausting again. "Right." Stark patted him on the shoulder. "Today's agenda."

"Agenda?"

"I'm not here to sleep in the corner all day! Just most of it." He added at the end making his client smile again. "Every day, we'll start with checking your healing on your hands and face, I'll give you a massage and then we get ya washed and dressed. Then playing by ear, we'll do some stuff on sensory perception, building your awareness, learning some Braille and I might even read you a bed time story." Stark leapt, well as much as a lazy bastard would leap, and got to his bag beginning to rummage around chatting as he did so. "I've had word with the staff and they're going to adjust your diet for me, I've got a handle on wrapping ya bandages and dressing your foot. Soon as ya off that drip we can get ya up and about orienteering you about the place…"

In a pause Ichigo pushed his way in. "You a control freak?"

"Ha-ha, very good!" Stark laughed dryly. "I just happen to believe that ya body is a connected organism. To get you back on your feet, every part of your lifestyle has to be tailored to maximum health. I can't fix your eyes if ya mentally unstable, I can't get ya independent if ya hyped on a crappy diet."

"Do I look like I get to eat crap?" Ichigo patted his firm stomach.

"Nah, but thin doesn't mean healthy. Hell even bodybuilders can be the most unhealthiest shits out there. I've got a friend Yammy, he's so huge he can hardly move, he eats to bulk, but that crap is just clogging his veins, one day I'm gonna get a call saying he's had a heart attack."

"That's the steroids." Ichigo said dryly.

"Ya met him?" Stark scoffed.

...

Aizen Sosuke was a man used to getting to work early, but he had decided that his morning routine was going to start with Ichigo. He glanced at his watch as he strolled down the corridor, he was in good time to get at least twenty minutes to half an hour before he had to leave. He noted that the blinds were down on the door but it didn't stop him entering. The first thing he noted as he came in was the room had been adjusted, Ichigo's bed wasn't where he was expecting it, the smell of something aromatic curled up his nose, the lighting was dimmed and Ichigo was currently sprawled out almost naked on his stomach moaning in pleasure. He rose an eyebrow at Stark whose hands were roaming up Ichigo's left calf in mid massage.

"Am I interrupting?" Aizen directed the sentence to Stark but it was Ichigo's sleepy voice that answered.

"Yeah."

"I see." Aizen all but snorted as he leant to give his lovers turned face a peck. "Maybe I should have organised you a well built German woman in her mid fifties?" One that resembled a back end of a bus, had the face that scared babies and a body that could have rivalled King Kong.

"All the same to me." Ichigo mumbled half asleep. Of course all the world was equal in the eyes of a blind man. There was no colour distinctions, no size obsession or because this particular blind person was a gay man, no worries about sexual persuasion. An eye for an eye in the words of Ghandi made the world blind - that was possibly not the bad thought the man had intended.

"So?" Stark looked at the once again raised brow directed at him and the threatening glare as the man sat one thigh on the bed and held his partners hand.

"Massage is a therapy."

"Explain."

"It aids blood circulation, moves lymph around the body to aid healing and purification, it sooths and calms the mind." Ichigo answered again tightening his hand on his lovers. "Don't get all shitty. You wanted me to have help." Sosuke hadn't even given Ichigo any credit for understanding his inner workings and maybe that was an oversight on his part. His jealousy had got the better of him, of course he already had a written treatment plan on his desk courtesy of Stark but his mind had not linked it with this amount of Ichigo's skin being on view or in direct contact of the good looking male therapist.

"I can teach you how to do this." Stark offered.

"I think I am well covered in the arts of the bedroom." Aizen closed the conversation with his abrupt tone. He was not happy about the laying of hands upon his property and Ichigo nor Stark, misunderstood his meaning. It was a fine line to keep this professional, but the act between lovers was far more erotic than Stark standing fully dressed beside the bed. If Aizen wanted to strip and climb over his lovers bared legs then that was up to him and done when Stark was not around, he didn't need the mental images of two gay men, he already knew the basics thank you.

"How are you today Ichigo?" Aizen tried to distract his negative thoughts as he soothed the wrist he was holding. Ichigo's fingers brushed back softly and it felt good.

"Better than yesterday."

"I am glad. You do feel a little cooler." Aizen's fingers ran over Ichigo's brow and then smoothed down his nose and over the beautifully shaped lips. Ichigo smiled at the tickle it produced and puckered his lips to kiss the soft tips. "I'm going to the office, but if you need me do call. I will come back once I've finished. Stark will remain here whilst I'm gone okay?"

"Yeah." Ichigo knew his boyfriend intended for Stark to be a babysitter, but he also knew from gauging Stark already, he didn't mind at all. Stark was going to teach him how to be himself again. The man was honest and comfortable to be around which was a rare thing for a gay and straight man in his experience so far - well one that he'd got this intimate with anyway. "I'll miss you." Ichigo kissed those lingering fingers again and they moved to trail through his hair. He moaned in bliss at the dual relaxants. "I could get used to this pampering."

"Therapy." Stark uttered the same time as Aizen.

The rough rhythmical actions kept sweeping over Ichigo's entire body and Aizen found himself captured in a trance longer than he had intended as he watched every single move. He now didn't feel threatened by the personal contact, once he could see that Ichigo was lulled into utter contentment, looking so beautiful without his worried scowl on his face. His twenty minutes lasted into thirty-five by the end of the exotic treatment and he himself had been drawn into a peaceful state as if by hypnosis and found he couldn't get at all concerned at his tardiness.

"I love you." He whispered into the orange locks as he bent to kiss beneath the boys ear. Ichigo smiled and turned his head towards the voice.

"Thank you." Stark turned away and made a big deal of looking as if he was rooting through his bag. The moment felt private and he didn't want to intrude.

"For what?"

"Giving me hope."

"I don't think that credit is mine Ichigo." Aizen glanced at Stark. He expected Ichigo's emotions to be on a roller coaster at the moment and he was glad the new addition to their bizarre family had pushed him towards the nicer end of the spectrum. "_I_ never doubted you." Lips ghosted over his and Ichigo leaned up to add more pressure. Aizen pulled up however, slight regret showing in his eyes that Ichigo would never see. "If I don't stop this now…" He left the rest unsaid and bestowed a peck to the boys nose. He felt that kiss too much, the atompshere was too comfortable and his lover was too naked. Pull up now or give in and he wouldn't risk throwing Ichigo back into his black mood.

"You've done so much for me and I won't ever be able to repay you." Aizen never actually wanted repayment. He did this because he wanted to much like everything else in his life. Ichigo was yet to understand that facet of his personality.

"You have promised to be my princess. That will be payment enough." Ichigo sighed as Aizen's thumb stroked his cheek. Any touch from this man was so desperately wanted and he hated to admit that it showed. "If I don't leave now Ichigo." The tall man uttered for once unable to hide his own longing as his voice took on a huskily lilt.

"I will miss you to." Ichigo whispered and with one last lingering brush of his hand through Ichigo's hair left.


	6. Chapter 6

I lost a lot of this chapter on a computer switch over a little while ago and try as I might I can't seem to get it as good as before. So this really turns out to be just a gist. Aizen was much more…human in the first.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Aizen normally one to sit and take his time over tea, today for the first time ever, found himself wandering the apartment taking sips as he went. He had a list of things that Ichigo needed courtesy of Stark this morning and other things he had wanted to take in himself; really if Gin could see into his mind now at the fluffy and misty way he viewed his lovers needs then he would have a field day. Even more so when the tall man stilled beside the bed as his fingers brushed over Ichigo's green jumper.

That jumper.

The one that was the reason for Ichigo's features softening so beautifully when he pulled it on. The boys whole aura changed within the blink of an eye for something so simple. Aizen sat on the edge of the bed and sniffed the garment. Ichigo's soft aftershave drifted over him and brought a small smile of pleasure to his lips. No doubt it would be a very welcome comforter right now. A pang of jealously forced the older man to his senses and he placed the jumper back down on the bedside chair when it had been draped. Instead he frowned scanning the large room for something else to take. His vision landed upon his thick soft bathrobe and a satisfied smirk came to his face. Ichigo would like the softness and of course, be bathed in the scent of Aizen and therefore think of nothing more than being back in this ivory tower under Aizen's care. He marched himself over, placing the tea down first on the nightstand and then folding the bulky navy robe into an overnight bag he had already prepared. His eyes glanced to the list of Starks and then his feet turned towards the spare room where Ichigo's boxes sat freshly dumped by that fool Abarai.

Aizen's impression of his employee did not improve when he opened the first box and saw the chaos inside. If Ichigo had packed them himself, no doubt everything would have been placed in carefully, the box would have been tapped shut and a neat list of the contents written on the outside. But no. Not Abarai. Instead, Aizen found himself delving through a box containing, a few oddments of kitchen utensils, twenty two odd socks, a roll of toilet paper, newspapers several weeks out of date, a single candle stick minus its candle of course, a string of Christmas icicles, one leather biking glove, a packet of plasters opened and contents spilled and then at the very bottom almost crushed by the weight of an ugly plant carelessly thrown into the darkness was Ichigo's Mp3 player.

The small black device had a proud scratch to show for its rough treatment but thankfully held some charge and Aizen took a moment to flick through the eclectic collection of music. The boy did seem to have a wide varied choice, but none of Aizen's music showed anywhere in the small sample he was able to view. Well that was easily remedied.

Gaining the company of his now almost cold tea, Aizen sat at his computer in the study and attached the two pieces of technology together. Having a dislike for listening to the same group play track after track, he had painstakingly already uploaded his music in a random order and highlighted on the top twenty played tracks. Classical, good for the soul, Opera to rouse one's spirits, lilting love songs for when has a dinner date – Ichigo would have heard these already, a single piece of reggae just so he can say he is hip and up with it, or so he thought, a few old and well known country and western adopted from a treasured trip to the oversized land of America and lastly some beautiful soothing Japanese classics. That should complement the boys hip-hop, happening gothic, prod-rock, grunge…stuff. Aizen felt proud of his work not realising the way it would humour Ichigo later that his boyfriend might not look an old fart, but was very much so one, one with his feet firmly buried in the thick oozing mud of matureness.

Back to packing and the mundane things of toiletries, underwear, simple clothing that Ichigo could dress himself with and a couple of his favourite books that Stark wanted to read for him, he was packed.

With a small grunt that would not have escaped his lips had anyone else been around, Aizen took the bag down the long hallway, intent of seeking the company of his younger partner when he eyes gave a casual glance into the lounge. Another smile caught him off guard as his eyes feasted on the memory of Gin finding his 'pet niko' curled up on the floor. He had looked beautiful.

Ichigo although unwilling, did the part of damsel in distress rather well. Having already taken this upstanding virile male by storm with his manly leathers and love for throbbing machines between his legs, it seemed that he was particularly in touch with the feminine side of his personality. His slender body, dipped at the hips, proud pectorals, long slender arms with delicate fingers could pass in the right setting for female. Oh Ichigo just what had he done to Aizen's mind?

Once so stoic, composed and organised, it seemed that Aizen had reached a point he never had before. Not even his own mother had brought out this side of him that wanted to protect and nurture. He might have kept hold of his controlling side, but Ichigo was able to bend his will without trying. It was a first for the self-made man to have someone else's needs before his own, willingly. But it was something he felt he would be unable to trade off for his old life.

This place, with just Ichigo's presence for two days had suddenly become a home rather than another slightly extravagant place to conduct his business. Little bits of what could only be described as 'filling' had appeared on almost every surface. There were things left out, so that Ichigo could find them, or things the boy had left out because he couldn't replace them. Objects or clothes littered around, two cups on the kitchen drainer and two toothbrushes in the bathroom. An extra coat hung on the wall and smaller shoes beside his in the hall. It wasn't untidy now, just lived in.

Aizen shook his head and placed the bag down his aching arm had been holding all this time and mused at his foolishness as he went to fetch another bag. This softness just wouldn't do.

He couldn't blame anyone else. He'd wanted all along to have someone here at his disposal. Someone he could have to show off as they were draped across his arm. Ichigo didn't fit that description before but he did now. The softness and vulnerability the boy showed drew Aizen in. the chance to mould and shape a human into the form he wanted had presented itself and he was going to take it. Ichigo would keep his old essence but Aizen wanted to make him the perfect partner. A doll that complied, conformed, obeyed; one that wanted to please and pleasure. One that listened and took advice then thanked him for his wisdom.

His idea of the princess would see Ichigo dressed in finery, looking every bit as beautiful as possible. He'd be groomed and displayed along with this fine home. People would come to see how graceful the boy walked, how he looked to Aizen with adoration. They'd be jealous of the spark that flicked between them, the binding love that meant they completed each other.

Ichigo would be here when he came home from work, adorned in jewels, smelling freshly bathed and over impatient to take the days burdens from his shoulders. They'd dine on fine food, talk and listen to beautiful music before slipping between the purest cotton sheets and there Aizen would spend hours devouring his exotic lover and forcing sounds of rapture from his soft rounded mouth.

The bag zipped up with a startling ring into the silence and Aizen sitting on his haunches in the lounge chuckled. Ichigo his maiden? He laughed a little louder. He hoped not. A burst of reality forced the dream like thoughts from his mind and instead produced an image of a surly young man, demanding to know where he'd been all day and that the dinner was ruined. Aizen's lips curled up again as that image seemed just as appealing as the other one. Then they'd row, Ichigo would lock himself in the bathroom and Aizen would use the spare key to break in. as his impulsive lover launched at him in a rage of fists, he's sooth and placate with soft kisses and promises of good behaviour and before you know it, Ichigo legs would be around his waist as his urgent cock buried itself into the narrow girth of the boys back passage.

Not so romantic. Aizen clicked his tongue and let out a bark of laughter. No, but much more likely. Days of quiet solitude gone. Evenings of lengthy loneliness replaced with fire and brimstone. Bring it on.

As his hand pulled up the door, he looked back once into the flat with that smile still on his face. Bring it on, but let him have just a little bit of adoration in the mix please.

…

The hospital was still a hive of activity. Outside his room the still pale creature could make out the sounds of visitors and laughter passing along the corridor. Nurses feet clopped in their shoes and the odd trolley rumbled by with the urn all hot and steaming delivering drinks to the patients.

They, Ichigo and Sosuke, were in the middle of a difficult conversation, one that Ichigo didn't want to have it seemed, but the older pressed on gently encouraging him to recall past events of his life.

It was all because of Ichigo and that dressing gown. Aizen had pulled it from the bag and the boy had inhaled deeply drinking in the odours he missed. Sosuke had been more than smugly pleased when Ichigo insisted he put it on and on he did. Wrapping around him like a shroud and pulled tight to his chest so his nose could bury in the fabric and sniff away with a contented smile on his face. So much for that green sweater now. The curiosity of why it meant so much hadn't gone away, but to find out that it was Ichigo's first love that had given it to him, roused more than a small jolt of jealousy, that was until he remembered that Ichigo now sat in his dressing gown looking as pleased as he had when they first discovered the sweater on his first day.

Aizen wanted to chase away anything that still came between them and have that peaceful look on Ichigo's face again. To do that he had to rid him of a few demons first i.e. his first love, who it seemed had more than just the jumper to answer for.

Ichigo paused mid flow and sighed. "I don't like talking about it. In fact I've never talked about it." His cheek brushed gently back and forth over the robes collar.

"I'll never hurt you Ichigo." Strong thumbs passed over Ichigo's wrists in a way that was meant to be reassuring and thankfully was.

"It's not that…I'm not scared of sex, just scared of rushing into things, saying yes and not being able to back out after."

"Have I forced you since?"

"No…not that you have had a chance…Its just…"

"Whatever it is, I am nothing but a patient man Ichigo. You know that I already wish our own first was different."

"_I don't_." Ichigo said rather loudly and fully implying that he really didn't wish it any different. "It was good, too good if anything…I was already a mess and…"

"Not ready." Aizen finished for him. "So our next will be when you are. Be that tomorrow or next year." Ichigo smiled at the soft kiss placed on his cheek. "So this man?" Ichigo had already said how Kisuke, a family friend, was his first encounter in the gay world. He had been there to talk, ease him gently into what men did in bed. At first it had been good and they'd started a secret affair, he had been a minor after all, but it didn't stay that way and that's when Ichigo felt his reluctance to talk kick in.

"He just got rougher and rougher, tied my hands when I tried to push him off and I didn't like it. Sex became painful, he went too deep and too fast…primal. My dad always said that sex was meant to be with someone you loved, and be special, wonderful. But it wasn't anymore. Finally one day, I broke it off and he threatened to tell my dad, saying I begged him. But I knew it was all hot air, my dad would beat him within an inch of his life so I called his bluff."

"He never did?"

"Not that dad let on."

"I think you would have known, given his reaction to meeting me."

"Yeah." Ichigo would have rolled his eyes. "He's always a hot head…loud and even violent. But he mean's well…"

"Shame his ideals are still back in the dark ages." Ichigo scoffed at that. How true.

"Do you miss them all?" After all, you kept their pictures up in your home even after your own sisters said they didn't understand you.

"Course…But I guess they must be happier like this." There was a pause only filled with restless fingers feeling skin.

"You'd go a long way for someone else's happiness wouldn't you?"

"Renji fancied Rukia Kuchiki. I used to pick her up and take her home, made appointments and agree to drop her off in places. The idiot has been saving up for a ring for ages and going around so distracted that our team even lost some races. Once the guy ran into the side of me his head was so clouded on the midget, he bent everything possible on my bike and more. Cost a damn fortune to fix."

"So the rumour you were dating her?" Aizen had almost given up on getting Ichigo then. Almost.

"Was so that Renji could get to see her without that prick of a brother knowing."

"As I understood it, you took time off sick around then."

"Byakuya and I had what you would call a disagreement. The bastard had it coming."

"You were not responsible for his hospital admission?"

"Would it hurt my defence if I stayed silent on that one?" Ichigo chuckled and Aizen shook his head in wonder. Ichigo had been the one to beat a man almost world class in martial arts.

"I would say young man, that it did nothing short of propel you into the hall of fame in my eyes."

"Oh god." Ichigo groaned slightly letting his head fall back and then yawning widely. "You and Stark ware me out."

"And I haven't yet got this second bag open."

"Am I going to like it?" Aizen nodded before realising his mistake.

…

Stark would have in hindsight, held back his impulsive laugh when he entered Ichigo's room the following morning. But to see Ichigo wrapped up in a cocoon made of all the throws and pillows from Aizen's sofa, he looked rather like a cute little chibi neko hybrid, but he wasn't to know that his thoughts were not original. All that was missing was the sleek long orange tail.

For his merriment, however, a cushion thrown with deadly accuracy bashed him in the face.

"I can get you fired you know." Ichigo mumbled from his too comfortable position wanting to sleep off the pain meds.

"An' I can leave ya naked ass on show for the nurses." Stark answered this time dodging the second cushion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Try as he might, Stark was not going to be able to rouse a sleep induced by drugs, he was onto a hiding for nothing. Instead in decided that the tray of bandages might as well not sit idle and he'd turn his hand to a little hands on nursing instead.

Three days in, the stitches should be nice and tight on Ichigo's foot and the wound healing well. Careful not to wake his sleeping charge, Stark flipped the covers off the foot of the bed and gently unwound yesterday's wrapping. It was good to see that the wound looked nothing more than a little raised, had it been anywhere else on the body, it would have been better to leave it uncovered. But if Ichigo was going to be able to get up today as the hope was, it did need recovering. Stark made light work of dressing it with a sterile adhesive covering, a bandage seemed overkill.

Prising Ichigo's hands from the fur throw was a slightly harder task, the kid seemed quite intent on keeping up a surprising vice like grip. Underneath the coverings, Stark was glad of some time to study the pattern of injury here. The palms were the worst with the fingers on the three middle fingers mainly on the right hand, showing a raw delicate skin where the original layers had now peeled away. What was clear was that for the main part, healing was progressing and scarring wasn't likely to interfere with Ichigo's future use of his hands, which would be most beneficial. Stark was sure he could continue his teachings using the little fingers and thumbs. Although his wrapping was not as good as the nurse who showed him yesterday, he let more of the finger tips remain showing, the pink skin he figured, might even be more sensitive and therefore a bonus.

"Ya finished prodding yet?" Was what was intended to be said, it didn't quite come out like that, it was rather muffled by sleep and wedge of dressing gown over the kids mouth, but Stark snorted rather pig like.

"Well if ya awake enough to moan, shut up, roll over and face the deck kid." With a moan, a grumble and a curse Ichigo complied, that is after he grabbed the IV line, which had got caught up and just yanked it out his arm. "Oi stupid ya gonna bleed everywhere now!" Stark pressed the beading puncture wound with one thumb to stop the flow and then tutting like mad, reached the supply of dressings and hygiene or not, tore the paper with his teeth. What else was a one armed man gonna do?

"Gonna take it out anyway."

"Not before ya finished the course of antibiotic!" Stark slapped the dressing on with a deliberate amount of force. "Who they gonna blame hey?"

…

"Two fat ladies." Stark rolled the number balls in his palm.

"Eh?" Ichigo answered grumpily. He was bored stupid of this game of bingo now. Going into larger and larger numbers was numbing his brain and his fingers. Those little damn raised dots of braille were bastards to his raw skin.

"Eighty eight, don't you think an eight is the right shape for a well-endowed female?"

"I'm not in the habit of eyeing up females." He tutted.

"Cos ya blind now? That's a poor excuse that's only recent after all!"

"Cos I'm gay half brain."

"Oh…what about ya mammy then?" Stark poised to tug more balls from the bag on his lap.

"You're digging a big hole for yourself. Look I've found the damn number alright!" Ichigo pointed to his chart where his fingers had searched out the number on the grid and then threw it at the approximate direction of Stark.

"You're so violent."

"I wanna sleep now." Stark saw that for the diversion it was.

"Ya always get moody when I say something wrong." He shook his bag after putting the used balls back inside and pulled the drawstring tightly shut.

"So shut up then." Ichigo pushed the table over him away and ran his aching fingers up over his jean clad legs as a feeling of claustrophobia hit him. He wanted out, out now.

"Ne I would but I don't know what I said." Ichigo heard the bag plop onto the firm floor and decided that's just where he wanted his feet to be. On the floor, feeling the ground on his souls, knowing he could just get up and at least get away from this bed.

"Shut up now _please_."

"Ichigo, my favourite client..."

"Only client." The boy snorted hands resting beside him ready for launch off.

"Tell Uncle Starky." A pair of creepy arms found themselves around Ichigo's shoulder and his head was pulled roughly down onto the man's own shoulder.

"What? Tell you what?" He tugged himself upright and pushed at the body encroaching on his space.

"What I put my foot in this time?" This time implied as indeed there had been in their short relationship, other times.

"Stark, I am tired. Not bullshitting you, we've been doing this bloody number thing for ever and my brain's gonna implode."

"No, you think I don't know when you want to avoid something?"

"My mother wasn't fat. She was beautiful and wonderful and even if I was a kid, she most certainly wasn't fat alright. Now go and sit like a good boy in the corner and have a kip!"

"You are so mean."

"Yeah. Fuck off." Ichigo growled and rubbed his hair.

Stark slunk back to his favoured chair and watched the kid a moment. Feigning sleep might not be bad for a while. While he watched Ichigo brood about something he presumed was his mother and the tense at which he had used. '_Note to self, don't talk about his mother – another one to add to the list.' _It was looking like his entire family was taboo.

…

Ichigo thought that being off the drips would have been so much better. He didn't account for the fact that the infections had not completely gone. There was still a feeling of disabilitating tiredness the consumed him within a short while of being out of bed. But whilst at the infections worst point for all those bouts of shaking, he was now left him feeling as if he had run several marathons in succession. His limbs didn't quite feel strong enough to take his weight; his muscles ached from over use and stiffness from being in one position for too long. Stark's arm had been necessary for his trips to the bathroom and embarrassingly, he'd needed help whilst in there.

Now half way along what felt a mile long corridor bustling with people obviously more able than himself, Ichigo found his footing faltering. Stark had wanted to introduce him to a white cane and Ichigo himself had been keen enough, hoping that it would bring him some independency. The simple act of holding the white stick was fine, the strap secured to his wrist meant he couldn't drop it, but the swinging motion was not easy on one fatigued arm for all this time, especially after the numerous times it snagged and butted against obstructions. Starks patience wasn't enough to stop the defeated sigh that left Ichigo's lips. His feet rooted themselves to the floor and the small tug at his elbow was ignored in favour of scrubbing a hand through his hair.

"Had enough?" Stark predicted after all he'd watched Ichigo's lower face grimace for a few minutes now. The simple nod and silence also told him a lot too. "There's a chair two steps ahead of ya, or we can just turn back?"

Ichigo wasn't sure that sitting would be a good idea, he didn't know if he could make himself get back up again. But that walk back felt daunting.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" The voice was a surprise to both men, they hadn't expected visitors. Stark turned them both as Ichigo gave a confirming reply. "Doctor Barragan." Ichigo guessed from the voice that the man was nearing his retirement. "I've come to examine your burns."

"I already see someone."

There was a pause and a quick shuffling of papers where the doctor checked his notes before replying. "Aizen Sosuke requested I see you. I specialise in the latest techniques for cosmetic surgery. There is some debate about your previous doctor. My research on aging and skin decay from injury is second to none. I would guarantee that I could restore your skin with little to no scarring left." In fact, the good doctor was a leading force in plastic surgery, using new drugs, creams and therapies that were not in the pay range of most people, even celebrities would have been hard pushed to afford the good doctors skills even if he did claim he could turn back the aging process. A man with the Aizen's income, had no trouble at all, especially when the second floor of his large corporation was a research department on aging lead by the said doctor.

"Oh." Ichigo replied. He didn't feel up to being prodded about.

"Ichigo was just returning to his room to rest." Stark's hands seemed to tighten around Ichigo's arm and waist as if signally he would take the strain for him and Ichigo unconsciously leant into the support and let his legs almost be dragged along as the two men began to chat.

"Aizen-sama said you were involved Stark. I thought you had retired from the corporation?"

"Hai. I retrained." Stark answered. "I wanted to feel useful to the world for a change." He sounded wistful.

"Hired guns are always useful." Barragan answered at which Stark let out a scoffing cough trying to cover up the leak of his previous life hoping Ichigo would see it as a joke although the thought had crossed his mind that Aizen probably thought he still carried a piece and could double as a body guard for his beloved. The man had an uncanny knack for being right. With his client he found that carrying gun had felt comforting again, anything to do with Las Noches seemed to need firearms at some point or other.

Bundled onto his bed, Ichigo was listening with only half an ear to the conversation the other part was muffled as tiredness crept in with stealthy steel capped toes and he submissively laid there whilst he was un-bandaged and revealed all to the doctor. All he really took in was the information he'd have another day to recuperate before he began another ream of treatments. It didn't look like he'd get out of here any time soon.

…

Some 24 hours later, to say Stark was surprised by the sudden burst of laughter would have been an understatement. Ichigo had been in such a foul mood he'd refused to cooperate and play a fourth game of bingo. But the kid was there in his bed chuckling away with his head now swaying to the music he was listening too.

"Oi." Stark kicked the end of the bed with an outstretched foot from his comfy seat.

"What!" Ichigo said loudly back forgetting Stark didn't have the music blasting into his ears. He plucked an earpiece out cocking his head towards his lumbering tutor.

"What ya listening to?"

"Would ya believe Sosuke was a closet Smokey Robinson fan?"

"Firstly I don't know a Sosuke, I know an Aizen-sama." Stark wandered over to the bed. Ichigo felt the side dip and slight tug on the mp3 player as the lanky man listened in with the free earpiece. "…I don't care if they start to avoid me.  
I don't care what they…"

"Oi! Ya ruining tha song!" Ichigo's elbow found Starks ribs and he jolted off the bed to land on the floor with an 'oomph'. Ichigo's face smirked. "Dude? Ya fall off the bed?"

"No!" Stark said rubbing his back side as he stood.

"You so did!" Ichigo grinned widely and laughed until he wanted to cry.

"Hey, next time ya a miserable shit, I'll just bodily harm myself shall I?" Stark huffed.

"Why wait till then?" Ichigo mumbled. "Slave driver."

"Ahhh, is da idle boy not up to the pressure? Ya wanna stay a lil cripple?" To say Stark was momentarily, if only for the briefest moments totally shit scared, it wouldn't be a lie. Ichigo glared so hard that his teeth were bared in an animalistic way that Stark was sure he just found a demon hidden in the kid. Thankfully Ichigo's blindness prevented him seeing that.

"I can take what you got man. Bring it on!"

"All big talk, but I can't see any action."

"Don't underestimate me." Ichigo plucked the earpieces out, his hand reached forward and he put the MP3 onto the table that spanned the bed.

"Bingo!" Stark gleefully threw into the dark atmosphere.

"Oh fucking great!" Ichigo fell back in the bed with a flop. He was hoping for something at least a little meaty.

Aizen sat in his deep white leather chair behind his impressive white slab of marble desk. He hand one leg crossed over the other and his head leaning to the side in a nonchalant manner resting on his knuckles. The smile on his face was minimal, seemingly innocent.

To the man sitting nervously on the opposite sides, it was anything but innocent; it was down- right hostile. The air in the room was thick ominous.

"So Renji?" It was at that point Renji knew he had to rethink his position at the company.

He looked nervously to Grim who sat looking as bastard like as possible next to him. "We…I felt…I screwed up captain."

"It is admirable that you wish to take responsibility." Grim tensed, that implied that Aizen knew that it wasn't all the red head's fault that the guy they were pursuing got away. He should have known really Aizen seemed to have spies everywhere in this town. "Tosen deal with Grimmjow." The order was given and the tall black man stepped forward placing a heavy hand on the blue heads shoulder. "As for you Abarai, I am not sure that you are what I require in this business."

"I guess you'd like my resignation?" Renji grinned nervously.

"That will do nicely." Aizen smiled a little wider, he'd cut the man some slack for being Ichigo's friend however he could only be so...soft, but it was one bird, one stone, but it did two jobs. Now he was rid of the red headed pest in his corporation and his personal life. "Give my regards to Captain Kuchiki will you."

Renji jolted. How the hell did he know about that? But his answer came from the all knowing smile directed at him.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, wanted to add a bit more Aizen and bring them back into character a little more and I had to wait for the plot bunnies to resurface!


	8. Chapter 8

I know I leave mistakes in each update, but there is probably more than ususal as I feel real crappy right now. Thank you everyone who goes out spreading their germs when they should stay indoors and keep it to themselves!

* * *

It was hard to explain just at what point Ichigo was at. Blackness wasn't so dark anymore. There was shadow now. Not shadow that showed the shapes or depth, there was none of that; just an absence of darkness really. Blurs of light passed across his vision, nothing discernible, they were just like a suggestion of something else. Nothing was concrete until his other senses came into play. It was much like Ishida junior had once said about his fashion – grey is the new black; well, textures, touch, sounds and smells were the in thing replacing his colour.

Fingers fumbled over braille numerals on the lift pad. A code entered to enter the place he had been forced to call home. The sound of the doors opening after a short upward journey let a world of smells and odours flood him. He defined a lot of things by both scent and odour. To him they were separate things now, much like snow to an Inuit. A scent was light and flighty, there one moment and gone the next. Odour was earthy, something entirely part of a whole and usually more permeating. The apartment was undeniably male; the odour of its own lingered quite strongly with an undercurrent of cleaning fluids that were used daily.

His feet slid from the Velcro fastened trainers he wore. Socks were discarded too. Memories of bare feet being his biggest ally were helpful.

A waft of light floral scents drifted by as his feet took him into the dwelling and got stronger as he neared the apex of the corridor. Ichigo was not to know of the simple things Stark had suggested to make his movements around the apartment easier. To the left, the flowers were replaced by coffee, right aftershave probably signalling the bedrooms where Sosuke had dressed today and ahead the more intense bloomy waft was the lounge. Between those there were other rooms and Ichigo would learn that how intense a smell meant how close he was to the primary rooms with a second bedroom and study between them.

Making his way, with bag slung over his shoulder, to the bedroom towards the luring aftershave, Ichigo found that scents were not the only new thing. Subtle flooring changes also occurred. There was a mat of differing texture at each doorway, the largest of the mats meant a main room, smaller meant lesser room.

Was it 30 or 35 paces to the bed? He couldn't recall right now & so with a guiding hand outstretched before him and another persevering with the damn white stick, he headed into the room and quickly with a recount found the bed was actually 27 steps. He slid the bag from his shoulder and dropped onto the mattress with little to no noise.

"Stark?" Ichigo called unsure if he was followed.

"Yo!" The man called someway off down the corridors. He'd brought the other bags and was following Ichigo at a much slower pace, giving the orange haired man a chance to be independent.

"Sosuke isn't home?"

"Dint he say he had a meeting or sumink?" The voice grew louder as it rounded the doors and shortly after a grunt signalled the bags joining his first one on the bed.

"I just hoped…" Ichigo said wistfully.

"That coffee smells good. Let's chill then."

…

Ichigo heard the lift before it even came to their floor. The sound of the machinery caught his attention and he was on his feet and heading in that direction, if somewhat timidly, after already walking into a table today.

The lift doors parted and Aizen Sosuke would have been hard pressed to hide his excitement at seeing Ichigo back in his home. But this was Aizen we were talking about and his show of excitement as that barely registered smile. Of course his heart was racing slightly faster, his palms itched to hold Ichigo, and his body had an entirely different greeting in mind. When his rich brown eyes locked onto the young man coming into view, his smile widened.

"Sosuke!" Ichigo knew it was him by the stronger waft of aftershave.

"You seem a little eager." Sosuke eased a soft chuckle from his lips as ichigo's searching arms reached around his middle. With a one armed hold back he reciprocated.

"Erm." Ichigo nodded into the shoulder he rested his head on.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to fetch you." Aizen breathed into the mass of orange hair and taking aboard the discernable waft of his lover. He pulled back just so and lifted Ichigo's chin wanting so much to feel those pink plump lips against his own.

Life was literally being imparted to Ichigo through the heated writhing tongue tangled with his own. The taste of each other had been too long, even if was only this morning before Sosuke went to work, but there was so much conveyed in the simple joining. Ichigo was needy, co-operative yet demanding; whilst Aizen was assured, dominant and giving. It was as if they were promising to be protector and princess all over again.

Aizen pulled away from the lightly flushed face of his treasure and smiled whilst rubbing his thumb over the boys lower lip. Ichigo turned his head keeping that soft probing against him. He couldn't get enough touching right now, he felt he'd explode and go mad without the calming, reassuring presence of his alpha.

"Let me shed my work attire and we can eat together for a change? What can I smell?" Sosuke wrapped his free arm around Ichigo's waist and hugged him as they moved along the corridor to his study where he could finally put down his brief case.

"Just a vegetable casserole."

The main rooms had been re-explored with Starks help. But Ichigo was unsure of his footing in this room having never even seen it when he had his sight. The guiding hold around his middle abandoned him when Aizen went to clonk his brief case on the desk top and so Ichigo stood still on the spot.

"Stark gone for the day?"

"Only just. He wasn't going to go, but I said he should."

"I pay him to stay."

"Your housekeeper's Mono's here. She's been very kind."

"Alright I give in, you do seem to still be in one piece." Aizen's words drifted to Ichigo with the hint of humour in them and he responded with a light smile. The older man smiled too at the warmth in Ichigo's face. "But just hold still for me one minute." The room was only lit by the overhead light and that wasn't enough. Aizen's fingers flicked the switch on the wall lights and stepped back closer to his companion.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at you."

"Why? Have I dribbled something down my chin?" Ichigo began to run the back of his hand over his face but it was stilled by a firm grip on his wrist.

"No." The answer was soft. "You look beautiful."

Ichigo scoffed at that, it was hardly likely considering his burns. He hadn't had a hair cut since in the hope the orange spikes would grow into camouflage. He knew it was much longer now, three months after his accident, he could feel it when he tugged it down touch the bridge of his nose, the sides hung past his ears and if he brushed the tufts forward with his fingers, he neatly covered all the damaged skin.

Aizen wouldn't deny that Ichigo looked just as stunning with his longer hair, he even preferred it as it gave Ichigo a slightly more rugged look. The contrast of rugged with such an angelic face worked very well.

Ichigo didn't flinch when he felt soft finger pads graze his cheeks. He didn't wince when those fingers began to brush his hair back, even though he suddenly felt very naked. "You don't believe me?"

"I just wish that I don't look like a monster."

"You look beautiful my princess." Aizen whispered, his fingers smoothing over the healing skin. He really would have to give Barragan a bonus, his work on Ichigo was second to none. The skin still showed some signs of burning, but whereas it had been healing between a yellowed mottled puckered craze, it now looked far more even and just slightly lighter than ichigo's natural tone. The uneven edges had been smoothed thanks to sensitive plastic surgery and backed up with state of the art creams, potions and lotions massaged into the areas three times a day. A night mask helped the skin regain its shape and would be needed for only a little while longer. Ichigo's protracted time in hospital had not been in vain. "Every bit as beautiful as before." Soft lips touched against the delicate brow and with feather-like softness caressed every single centimetre of his wounds.

Ichigo clasped the side of Aizen's shirt tightly, feeling himself being eased into a cloud of need he felt for some time. He'd been too wrapped up in getting better, relearning the simple things he'd once taken for granted to think of desires of the heart. Aizen had for their recent past turned more into a father figure than a lover. But this now, this had him aching for contact beyond that. His breathing increased, his temperature rose and his body had to lean into the hardness of the imposing man before him.

"Sosuke." Ichigo whispered. Aizen pulled back slightly, just enough to see the flush of a heated blush, lips pouting wanting and demanding to be kissed, eyes half closed set in a lustful trance. The boys chest was heaving, his body almost at the point of trembling with want.

"My love." Aizen took Ichigo's mouth, his long denial pushing at its limits. He ravaged and plundered whilst his hands held him tight against his arousal, his hips pushing in and up searching for Ichigo's hard member and dancing alongside it.

Ichigo moaned and shivered, he was already at the point of no return, he hardly needed for Aizen to press him into the nearest wall, flies undone and have his member grasped so urgently. It was only several firm pumps and his legs threatened to fail him as he screamed an early climax. Aizen held him fast, through the spasms that rocked his inexperienced body, his ragged breath moaning his love.

Clumsily, Ichigo took hold of Aizen too returning the gesture and riding high that such a powerful man allowed him to. Lips locked again, Aizen rocked his body into the heat of his boy and let his primal need splurt into the boys hand.

They stood some while panting in the wake of their impulsive actions and yet feeling that reconnection that the hospital had taken away lock back into place. They were a couple again and it felt absolutely right to have done what they did.

"If you are going to greet me like this every day, I will be a very spoilt man." Sosuke said leaning in to suckle on Ichigo's lobe.

"We could..." Ichigo bit his lower lip and looked upwards. "...forget dinner." Aizen adored the shy innocent look on his lovers face, but as much as he wanted to follow up their short sweet moment, it was not the time yet. He had to be sure that Ichigo was absolutely ready to take their relationship that bit further.

"I would be a terrible caretaker if I allowed that." He watched the dissapointment register on ichigo's face and knew that the boys confidence still needed quite a lot of bolstering. "You are so tempting that I might never let you leave the bed." He added with a light tone and kissed the boy again. "Now if I don't walk away..." He chuckled. Ichigo felt the weight leave his front and be replaced by a cool draft and it was a feeling he didn't like. Aizen was always a quiet man and without the hard wood floor he'd have no way of knowing that he'd been left alone or not.

Aizen looked back to his lover still leaning against the wall, untucked and looking a little ruffled. "You might wish to tuck yourself back in." Aizen smiled. "At least whilst Momo is still here." Although the thought of her walking in mid fondle would be quite amusing. "However, if you want to stay naked for the rest of the time, I will be only too happy to watch you all day."

"You confessing to being a closet pervert?"

"You've found my secret room haven't you!" Aizen laughed at Ichigo's initial confused frown. "You know where I keep all my damsels in distress and torture them?"

"You'be probably got cell blocks downstairs and a throne room hidden somewhere the size of this place."

"Ahh my boy, you never realised that I wish to be God and rule the world? All villians in James Bond were based on me you know." He'd taken off his jacket and tie and now was able to take ichigo's hand in his own. "Of course you know what that makes you?" He began to talk as they made their way down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Well either James Bond in a poor attemtp to ilfultrate your empire and get to know your secrets or some dumb tart in a bikini!" Ichigo laughed.

"Remind me to buy you one of those won't you." Aizen laughed again recieving a well aimed punch to his upper arm.

THey arrived in the kitchen, Ichigo knew by the sounds of Momo putting out their plates of food. He accepted Aizen's guidance to a chair and being pushed into the table. Aizen glanced at the long serving housekeeper, she was deliberatly averting her gaze and he had to guess that their little encounter earlier had been heard or seen. He smiled. He always had a fantasy about being watched and somehow he knew that she was just the type of person who wouldn't be able to resist a little voyerism.


	9. Chapter 9

The last two days were good being out of the hospital. Ichigo was finding his feet and with the extra space and freedom the apartment gave him, Ichigo found himself wanting to do more for himself. The basics that Stark had taught him about his self care seemed to come easily into play once he had established where everything was. The regime continued of Starks early arrival, massages, getting washed and dressed and then lessons on braille, before lunch, a rest then working on further independence till early evening. Ichigo had built his stamina up in the hospital to only require quiet times instead of sleeping and once home he'd wanted to continue that and mostly did bar the first day which was quite exhausting. Early to bed seemed to work in his favour although it narrowed his time with his partner more, but the older man seemed content to sit in bed of an evening reading to himself so he could be close to Ichigo.

"Ichi…" Aizen stopped when he rounded the bedroom door. His breath hitched in his throat and the matter he wanted to talk about had fluttered away with all his thoughts. Ichigo lay across the bed, he wasn't sleeping, just resting. His fingers were touching a book its pages full of text and yet they traced some invisible line that followed the words the boy would never see again. There was just something so poignant about it. It wasn't yearning, it wasn't misery or regret. It was almost as if he was paused. Yes that was it, his life had paused and any minute now the play button would start him off again. But the young man had turned a corner. He was no longer the scared creature that had trashed his own home in sheer panic and utter fear. No instead he had grown somehow and was just waiting inside his chrysalis waiting to emerge into a butterfly.

So lost was he in his silent reverence of a paperback, that he hadn't heard Aizen approaching the bed until it dipped behind him. His head lifted to look in the most probably direction of his lover. The shirt he wore showed the etched lines of a body used to working out, skin that screamed to be touched. His nipples showed through the fabric in tiny peaks that needed attention. That long neck was tilted and taunting its inner desires. Then that face with pink tinged cheeks and smooth wrinkle free youth. "Hi." Ichigo smiled warmly showing his ripe lips and striking white teeth and Aizen melted just a little more. A hand rested on the boys hip grounding him there, holding him prisoner so not to move from that wonderful position. Without thinking of his reserve, he bent to touch his lips against the boys and received a surprised but welcome groan. They parted enough for Aizen to push his erection gently against Ichigo's rear and rub the tips of their noses. Ichigo gave off a playful chuckle as Aizen's stubble rubbed his face.

"You haven't shaved yet."

"You'd like me to?" Aizen breathed heavily rubbing that stubble in small circles down the boys chin and then his neck.

"…Mmg…no…." Aizen kept his eyes glued on Ichigo's, they dipped and fluttered showing his enjoyment.

"What have you been doing instead of resting?"

"Stark is going to start teaching me how to read books."

"But you've been doing some braille?"

"Easy stuff. I miss my books..."

"That sounds like he resisted."

"_He_ said I wasn't ready."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready Ichigo?" The master asked his subservient as his hand drifted up the shirt to touch the soft trembling stomach.

"More than ready." Was huskily breathed back.

"I could read to you, would you like that?"

"I'd love…" Ichigo paused to moan as that hand slid across his clothed groin. Its size had already been growing and now was pressing in its confines. "Anything you wanted to do."

Aizen idly stroked the mess of gold resting on his chest. It had grown similar to owning a lap cat, only this wasn't some ginger tom purring, it was Ichigo and his adorable contented sighs.

"You've lost my page." Aizen picked his book up and tapped Ichigo lightly on the head with it. He thumbed Ichigo's heaving stomach as the boy panted, whilst he rested his book on his thigh and looked for his lost page. Ichigo's breathing was slowly evening out now that he'd cooled down their interaction. It was taking a while, but Aizen remained resolute on his approach.

"Why?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Erm?" The older man tried to sound unaffected, he succeeded to Ichigo's ears at least.

"Why…I thought…I thought you wanted me." It had taken a lot of courage for Ichigo to voice it, but this continual heating up and cooling off was making Ichigo's confidence drop. He took hold of the hand stroking him and removed it from his person so he could sit up dropping his legs over the side of the bed. He dragged his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh. "Wouldn't it be less cruel to just tell me now…to stop the charade?"

"Tell you what?" Ichigo felt the mattress move, and he didn't want those long sweet arms to hold him again, but they did, grabbing him around his torso and pulling him into Aizen's chest.

"How many times do we need to visit this conversation?"

"I don't know…till you tell me the truth."

"Or until you believe it?"

"Sosuke." Ichigo breathed. "I want to…but I can't cope with this…almost there business. I need…"

"What do you need?"

"Please…" How did he say it without being crude? "Show me then, let me feel it." Make it real and unforgettable he thought. He turned his head upwards to the face over his shoulder and let his shoulders follow through until his body twisted in the hold and was straining on bended legs to stay in that embrace. "I want you. I need you…don't you need it to?" Searching fingers reached to the face his memory didn't want to forget and to etch the feeling of skin and sinew with a hazy understanding of the man's looks. Brown tendrils of hair slid between his fingers, a graceful arch of a brow, the rise of a nose and the dip between lips.

"Do you know what I want to do?" Ichigo shook his head, he hadn't lost that silent form of communication that his lover had, a sort of disabled by association thing. "I want to force you deep into the mattress; have you scream my name and dig your fingernails into my shoulders so hard they bleed. I want to bury myself deep and hard inside you and I can barely think of anything else. That's why. I can't do that to you and so it is safer to do nothing."

Ichigo was smiling and Aizen couldn't stop himself from ripping that look of his face with a searing kiss that thrust his tongue forcefully into the boys mouth. He didn't want to see happiness, he wanted to see expressions that boarded on pain, but were in fact entrenched in utter submissive sexual gratification. He wanted Ichigo so badly right now it was all he could do to tug him back on the bed and not rape his sightless body. He was rigid and hot and at the point of no return.

"Ughggg." Ichigo gurgled for release to breath and Aizen reeled himself in to hover just about the gasping red head and mentally scolding himself. "Don't." Ichigo's hold around him tightened in what he thought was fear and Sosuke prepared himself for a knock back. "Don't retreat." Ichigo was holding on for all he was worth, he wasn't going to let Aizen leave him high and dry again. He'd felt that moment of panic, that moment when abandoned lust become tight and thoughtful. The man was preparing to move away and he wouldn't allow it. "I want this. I really want this."

"You are sure?" After all, Aizen said he would wait until Ichigo was ready, but unknowingly he had pushed the boy into sexual frustration through neglect.

"You know what I want?"

"Not unless you tell me."

"I want to be fucked." Ichigo heard the man gasp. "I want to be fucked so hard that I can feel every spring in this mile thick mattress and I want it so hard that I won't even be able to walk once you've finished!"

"I think I might be able to manage that." Ichigo smiled at the peck on his nose. "I had hoped to make love to you first, but your dirty mouth has gone right to my groin."

"Fuck me." Ichigo whispered. "Let me feel your balls at my crack."

"Ichigo.." Aizen sucked on the boys sinful lips. "I really really want to." And he showed just how much by rolling his hips against Ichigo's thigh. The encased penis was like a slab of stone.

"Put your cock in me." Ichigo let a hand slid to his partner's swollen bulge. "Big fucking cock." Ichigo panted lustily. "I want your big fat cock in my ass."

Ichigo felt the air whoosh from his lungs as he was unceremoniously tugged towards the middle of the bed and smothered by a red hot male steaming with urgent need. Lips seared his skin as stubble scrabbled and tore at his neck. Hands roughly groped at his clothes and began tugging in frustration when they didn't pull away quick enough. He had to admit, he suddenly felt quite scared that he had unleashed something he couldn't cope with. Aizen had gone mindless on him and without his sight, he didn't know what to expect. He whimpered as the stubble slid down his chest roughly grazing over each nipple, it followed down the trail of his disappearing clothes and without warning engulfed his cock so deep, the stubble rubbed on his balls and thighs. He screamed, part fear, part enjoyment. Aizen's fingers nipped at his nipples and pushed at his rear. He'd asked for this, he's asked and now the adrenalin was pumping so fast around him, his head swam. Excitement built, god he was too excited. Yes he wanted this, this was the stuff he dreamed about, with the man he dreamed about. He only had to trust Aizen wouldn't hurt him and so far there was no reason to think he would.

Sosuke sucked and licked, working Ichigo's hot cock listening to the sounds of strangled pleasure rip from his throat. He'd make the boy forget there was anything wrong with him, he'd make him forget anyone else who had ever touched him. By the end of this he would he putty in his hands.

He looked up to watch Ichigo's contorted face, to watch those heady breaths leave his open lips, his face twist from fear to total submission. His stomach, so flat and perfect was jumpy, more so as the boy headed towards the first of many releases. He pressed fingers into the tight pulsing hole, probably harder than he would have normally, but the arching of Ichigo's back and the sudden throbbing surge of sperm in his mouth, told him his timing had been perfect.

With no time to rest, Ichigo writhed and cried out as Aizen sent a frenzied attack on every inch of his skin. Lips stubble and finger nails, assaulted every part of his body, leaving his pulsing with pleasure without his cock even being touched. A long tongue delved into his opening, forcing its way in, raping his soul of every tangible moment of pleasure and leaving him whimpering. Ichigo never knew he could come just from that wicked tongue and those dreadful fingers that pinched him raw. But it just felt too good and went on so long. He screamed with this orgasm, it was so different from a normal one, a slow building rather than an explosion that got just from his cock.

"Have you had enough yet?" Aizen purred slithering up the cum drenched body, not minding his clothes were getting dirty. Ichigo was panting too hard to answer but he shook his head. "What should I do now Ichigo, what should I do?"

"Your cock…" Ichigo gasped at the stubble rubbing over a taut nipple. "…f…" He held back a groan hearing Aizen's zipper. "Oh god…Fuck me…" He whimpered.

"Soon enough." The dominant man smirked licking the nipple offered up to him. Whilst he hand searched down the boy's body to grasp the already back and weeping penis nestled in the forest of semen tainted curls.

He formed a firm fist, stroking the boy's length with his thumb continually teasing the weeping hole. The nail jabbed into the hole's edge, rubbing, agitating and tormenting. Ichigo's body convulsed and shook with spasms of pleasure so close already as his cock was far too sensitive for this treatment. The rhythm remained firm, predictable, forcing him forward to the inevitable end. Aizen kept him rooted to the bed with a knee on one shoulder allowing the kid to reach his own freed member and stroke with similar speed and force. Only it wouldn't be enough to make him come.

Ichigo was almost crying now, he'd come so far so many times and the pleasure was almost unbearable.

"Please…SOSUKE!" Ichigo screamed his head turning side to side so close again, so close but not where he wanted to be which was under his lover and being pinned to the bed by a large weeping cock.

Aizen dragged it out, teasing Ichigo to his limit and pulling back before the boy came. His cock was only pushed through his flies but it was enough to impale the boy. Watching had become too much, his restraint left him. He threw Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and hastily impaled himself. There was no pause, no waiting to savour the tight heat. He just plundered in and out with as much force as he could muster. Ichigo wailed loudly his orgasm had hit him hard with the first thrust and he was left riding the high as he was jack hammered into. His cock rallied again thanks to the older man's stamina and he didn't hold back on every gasp, scream and gurgle.

His chores done, Stark stepped back into the apartment noticing instantly the sounds of loud, unrestrained sex filling the place. Unsure of where to place himself he stopped at the apex of the corridor and wondered what to do. His eyes widened in shock at seeing the housekeeper Momo, against the wall near the bedroom, her hand in her panties and rubbing like mad. Her harsh breaths unheard with Ichigo's screams.

The girl shuddered and looked at Stark with horror as his hand landed on her shoulder. He frowned at her and leaned in to pull the door shut, his eyes wishing they hadn't seen Ichigo flat on his stomach naked with a clothed Aizen Sosuke grinning at his visitors as he rammed himself into the boy.

Ichigo's body couldn't move. He was held down by the weight pressing into him, and press it did. He was sure that Aizen's cock couldn't go much deeper and yet it didn't hurt at all. Instead it inflamed him. He wanted it harder and harder, faster and faster and that's all his thoughts could think of.

Aizen's dirty talk was tripping him out, spinning him higher, he didn't know how many times this man had tipped him over the edge but there always seemed to be another ledge to fall off after.

Tiredness wasn't allowed to make itself known. He didn't have time to think on how his body moved less, it only had time to instinctively cry out or shudder at what was happening to him. This was a high he'd never got to before. Whatever this man wanted to do, Ichigo knew now that he would follow him down any road he took him. Sex wasn't meant to be this good, it wasn't real.

Aizen was finally nearing his end.

"Say my name." Aizen grunted his body tight to Ichigo's back his lips hissing into the boys ear. "Say it!" He urged him.

"Oh god…" Ichigo was almost mindless now. "Sosuke!" He whimpered his throat sore. "Sosuke!" He grunted with all the effort he could. Aizen changed his angle, hitting the entrance tightly raising his hips as high as he could to strangle out the most of this position. "SOSUKE!" Ichigo screamed losing his last shreds of his mind his body spluttered the barest cum it could find after so many releases. Several more hard forced thrusts and Aizen finally shuddered his vast quantity of cum into the boys quivering hole. He was spent in one well-earned orgasm.

They lay locked together sweating hot, exhausted and extremely relaxed.

"Do you feel it now Ichigo? How much I want you?" He stroked the damp hair at Ichigo's neck feeling the boy nod in answer. "You won't doubt me again?"

"No." Ichigo breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

"First thing is sunglasses, aviators I think, they'd look simply gorgeous on you." The gushing and very camp sounding voice pushed its way into Ichigo's mind. Ichigo heard the appreciative humming around him as a pair of glasses was popped on his nose. "These are just simple little classics. D&G with black rims and a nice dark lenses. Feel okay?" Ichigo reached up to the frames to jiggle them on his nose a little and nodded a response. "Good cos you don't just look gorgeous, you look totally scrummy. I want to eat you!" Ichigo chuckled and blushed all the more for Aizen's soft squeeze on his hand. Their personal shopper 'Andre' continued on. "Now seeing as we're in this section, let's do shoes! Oh I just adore shoes, not to mention bags and belts and oh darling this is so much fun!" Ichigo had enough of a mental image of Andre to not need to see his drain pipe trousers, vans, black shirt and floppy hair. The guy was a walking advert for gay men and totally in his element assisting likewise customers who had more than a few pennies to spend. Rich sugar daddies always made his day. They marched on at an enthusiastic pace behind Andre, cane no use in this environment, but two guiding hands from Stark and of course Sosuke kept him in toe.

A bag was thrown over his shoulder, the belt adjusted right so it sat against his hip and across his body snugly. "Now this, is just to die for honey. Hugo Boss. Black softest leather, have a _FEEL_ darling, have a feel of that leather!" Ichigo didn't only feel it, the smell of the leather was drifting up his nose. "Now today's man just has to have a bag. Just think, you'll know where everything is you want, you'll have your hands free with your sticky thing and all your goodies are safe in here." The bag was given a ceremonious tug. "How's that?"

"Good."

"Marvellous, that must make it shoe time!" The man giggled leading Ichigo away with his arm firmly looping around Ichigo's. "Oh but on the way there, I have to show you this!" This, turned out to be several things, a mini MP3 speaker with duel leads so it could be plugged into any device and play the sounds aloud, and of the various colours Ichigo was told he'd been thrust a bright orange one. Like everything thrust enthusiastically into his hand, it was all handed back to Stark and another more meek little shopping assistant called Hanataro who trailed along behind them soundlessly. That included the waterproof talking watch that kept time by radio controlled accuracy; it spoke the hours when each came around or the exact time when Ichigo pushed the winder in a voice that wouldn't shout out 'Hello! Disabled person next to you!' way, which Ichigo was relieved about.

They continued on, tugging him left and right, stopping and starting until the trolley behind them was filled to the brim with Armani, Tommy Hilfiger, Mulberry, Fred Perry and more so much so Ichigo's head was swimming. He had all manner of new clothes he felt he didn't need nor deserve, accessories to start his own shop and gadgets that would take a life time to get to know how to use. They were just rounding the corner of another set of changing rooms, when Ichigo's foot caught the edge of a display table. His footing faltered and the whole entourage both gasped at once and all made out to steady him. The fastest was Stark who in truth had been prepared for this, watching his charge closely for the last lord alone knows how many minutes. He'd even mentioned to Aizen under his breathe that he personally was getting tired, so Ichigo must be exhausted; but his concerns were brushed off.

Aizen Sosuke wanted to give Ichigo all the trappings of a high level lifestyle and in a selfish way had to push on with the only time he personally had available. He too had noticed Ichigo was tired, he was talking less, walking slower, his excitement had waned.

Aizen didn't much like the way Stark held Ichigo around the waist and arm, at least not when he wasn't handing him back. "Can I…Just sit for a drink…please?" Ichigo uttered quietly.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Stark drawled eager for a rest anywhere nice and soft and dozeable.

Aizen took Ichigo's arm and placed a guiding hand around his back tucking the red head into his side. "Come. There's an agreeable restaurant upstairs if you can manage it?" It was agreeable, but that was all. The powerful man would much rather have continued with his plans to dine at his favourite table in Guido's Italian restaurant a mile away, where they had a table awaiting their arrival, but this would have to suffice as a stop gap.

"You don't mind?" Ichigo's feet were carried on with his masters.

…

Maybe it was the way the skin around the neck bunched under the pressure of his hands, or the gargling sound of a dying person desperate for air? Was it the clawing fingernails in his hands and feeble tug on his wrists? The flushed skin and bulging eyes or the fact that the life was so clearing dimming in them. Veins popped on the forehead and a small trickle of blood dripped from an already busted lip. Bright red. Red. Red. RED.

Whatever the cause, the power rush, the thrill of the fight, the control and the domination was everything. Everything.

Grimmjow hated Aizen, he hated him.

It wasn't a poor shit in his hands who just happened to have brown hair with one stupid strand that flopped between his eyes. It was Aizen.

The gurgling slowed, the blue hue to the lips increased and the struggling hands went limp. Grim held on a bit longer for good measure, even letting the body slump to the trash strewn alley floor before his hands left the body.

Angry red hand shapes stayed on the flesh. Cyan eyes couldn't look away from the sight. His panting breathe began to slow and his orgasmic high chilled somewhat. He rubbed the back of his hand over his sweating brow with a smirk growing on his face. Aizen fucking Sosuke. Yeah that fucker was next.

His memory flashed with the sight of an angry face and the blur of an arm moving too fast for the eye to see before a stinging pain on his cheek. He'd been a kid, stupid kid who should never have got involved with the arrogant bastard in the first place. Every step he had taken had been wrong, never pleasing that fucker. His youth had been ripped from him so that the shit head could sit in his white gleaming office pretending he was lord and virtue. Grim had sweated blood for that man, just to be kicked out without so much as a thank you.

He knew his face didn't fit, never had done. But he'd had a roof over his head and yen in his pocket at least. Now what did he have? Shit of nothing was nothing.

The nameless dead man at his feet had nothing much in his wallet bar a few greens and a credit card that the sad forgetful shit had written his pin code down on a slip of paper. Well he deserved to get robbed then didn't he.

Grim pocketed the card, paper and money and headed to the first hole in the wall he could find. He pushed in the card and using the personal pin number withdrew every penny he could from the dead man's bank account. This should see him right for a while until he worked out how to get back at the bastard who ruined his life.

…

Ichigo sipped the refreshing cup of tea, his hands cupped around the mug as if it was the holy grail of rest. His face eased from a frown to an eased relieved smile.

"I'm pushing you I know." Aizen's hand moved to Ichigo's knee hidden beneath the booths table. "But I only have today."

"You know I don't really need most of this stuff." Ichigo looked thoughtful.

"I need to give it to you." Aizen squeezed his thumbs into the ripe thigh. "It gives me pleasure to bestow you with gifts. I thought you would appreciate them."

"Oh God that makes me sound ungrateful!" Ichigo realised and looked up a little startled. "Really Sosuke I'm not, thank you for the stuff, but…"

"Ichigo, this is a new life for you. All these things will make it easier for you to be as independent as you want to be."

Ichigo couldn't deny that, he had heard rumours of a lap top with a touch screen and voice activated software that would also read the information for him out loud. He'd been quite turned on by how he could resume his previous role at work which was after all his ultimate goal.

"…besides, this is not all." Ichigo frowned at that. "Stark and I have organised some events for you, therapy if you will."

"Therapy?"

"There are several fields I hear that are good for people such as yourself."

"Blind?"

Aizen took a bite from the limp looking sandwich. "Visually impaired I believe is the correct term these days. Art classes, clay work, music and dance classes. Possibly even some martial arts are suitable too. My research indicates that with the right assistance, in this case _Stark_, you will actually be able to partake in many new activities that will aid your confidence and physical skills." During this he'd moved Ichigo's hands to the similar looking sandwich before the orange head and placed the food in his grasp.

"I…" Ichigo was a little lost for words.

"Eat."

Ichigo found himself doing just that. Obeying. There was something a little off about this man today and Ichigo didn't know whether it was the change of scenery or he was actually trying to help him – all whist sounding a little too much like he was controlling him. That was just stupid, of course he was controlling him, Ichigo had given the man permission to do so. So what if he had never once dreamed of _dancing_ before, he might actually enjoy it. It wasn't as if he didn't have time to give it a go these days. He sighed and nodded before bringing the food to his mouth, noticing the smell of foul processed meat before the taste hit his buds. Was he getting too used to the high life after all?

…

Coffee sounded good and smelled good as Grim pulled the beany hat down over his bright blue hair. He stood in line like a regular shopper eyeing the range of hot foods he could now afford. Choice made, he looked around the restaurant for a seat and almost choked on his own spittle at the sight of Aizen pawing some kids hands.

…

Diners came and went from neighbouring tables, Aizen paid them no mind.

…

Grim sat at the table directly behind his ex-boss intrigued by the closeness he'd just seen. He thought that Aizen didn't let anyone within 10 paces and here he was all touchy feely with a guy. His ears prickled with interest.

…

"How is your meal?"

"Fine."

"Fine? I guess you are more used to this standard."

"Sosuke, what else do you expect me to do?"

"Do?"

"You know. All this therapy and buying me fancy stuff. You say this princess stuff all the time and I…just what am I meant to be doing?"

"Nothing." Aizen moved his hand up and down Ichigo's thigh going close enough to have the younger man gasp with arousal as his groin was lightly brushed. "I want to come home and find you there waiting for me…"

"Pining for you like some love sick puppy?" Ichigo scoffed.

"That has its appeal."

"Having drawn you a bath I'm ready to wash your back…"

"And sate my needs." Aizen said in a low husky voice, his finger tips just giving enough of a stir over Ichigo's crotch and feeling them rise slightly. "Your body ready to be plucked and played to my tune."

"Sos…" Ichigo inhaled deeply through his nose. "People might see."

"See what? That I am assisting a blind person with their meal?"

"Your…touching me."

"Is it good."

"Erm.." Ichigo nodded losing his voice as his need grew.

"Your future is to be what I want you to be isn't it?" Aizen asked. Ichigo nodded not trusting that his voice wouldn't waver. "Then just be my princess and I will be your protector. See to my needs and I will leave you wanting for nothing."

…

Grim had some thoughts on a plan and he felt damn pleased with his lucky day.

…

I hope that the new twist will make up for the time between updates! I've had a few brainstorms about this story so expect a little more of my usual angst come drama come loving!


	11. Chapter 11

"Fuck!"

Sandwich in mouth, Stark poked his head out of the kitchen portal to see Ichigo rubbing his thigh further down the corridor.

"Wouble?" The mouthful of sandwich asked.

"This pissing tables moved."

"Course it has, tables do that sort of thing." Stark snorted swallowing his bite. The foul language showed that Ichigo was not in a good mood and that his lord and master was not home. Although, if he knew Momo was on her hands and knees cleaning the floor he might not have used quite such a colourful vocabulary. She swiped her bucket of water away before blundering size 9's walked literally blindly into it. Stark grinned at her frown as the kid passed. Her day must be really screwed up now Ichigo lived here and was home day in day out. He remembered his own mother moaning about his retired father getting under her feet all day.

"Want a coffee Momo I've just made a pot?" He offered her as a conciliatory gesture.

"Erm…Okay." She agreed surprisingly and joined them at the table.

"What torture do you have planned today?" Ichigo asked feeling the food on his plate and selecting a chunk of tomato.

"We'll be out most the afternoon." Stark noted Momo smiling to herself and looking all doey eyed into her mug.

"Doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Dance." Stark laughed when Ichigo groaned. Three weeks now they'd been going to this class and Ichigo obviously hated it.

"You know I think I've got one of my migraines coming." The kid didn't even try to sound convincing and choked on his food when Stark cuffed him around the ear. "Oi!" Ichigo glared with a deep frown. "That hurt!"

"It was meant to." Stark shrugged, his voice clearly showing he didn't much care.

"If I was meant to be a ballet dancer I'd be a girl."

"Its all about poise."

"Its all about making me look stupid."

"I heard ole Sosuke saying how flexible you were getting." Stark murmured lowly into the younger man's ear laughing loudly when Ichigo blushed like fury. The only time that comment had been made Ichigo and Aizen had been getting intimate in the shower one morning. "This place carries sound really well."

"OH God. Don't." Ichigo buried his head in his hands. "Gin said the same thing."

"Ha! Oh brilliant." Stark laughed more. "He loves a gossip in the staff lounge." Stark didn't say that they'd only been in that class because he'd got mixed up and walked them into the wrong room. Of course once in there, he'd seen some beautiful women and the music was just right for having 40 winks whilst Ichigo was prey to the lovely ladies.

Hinamori looked at herself in the mirror. She had a date, her third with this man. The reflection back instead of hair up and very much controlled, had it billowing down her neck. She wore softer colours and there was a fresh pink blush to her cheeks at the thought of the brazen man who was befriending her. She giggled in memory of the kiss he gave her at the end of their date only yesterday.

...

Gin bowed and was about to leave Aizen's office when the smooth crisp voice called him to a halt. "And our other plans?"

"Progressing."

"How so?"

"…The King will be meeting in the prime minister in the hotel you graciously offered them for their little conflab only..." Gin smiled. "Ulquiorra will be positioned for the strike. Both men will die leaving the gaping hole in government."

"How long do we have?"

"Till the winter."

"Thank you, that will be all."

* * *

Ohh now thats a bit more of a plot.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the lack of updates. Remember I am English and this isn't typo's – those are more frequent and obvious! ;-)

* * *

We're heading back into this story with a flashback…

_"Don't be stupid." Isshin stood restless from his place on the sofa suddenly unable to look Ichigo in the eye. _

_"I'm not stupid." The walls of the family home suddenly felt hostile & closing in on Ichigo. He felt his nerves sweat on his palm and forehead. He rubbed his hands together and wiped them over and over on his knees. _

_"Well saying your gay is stupid. You've had girlfriends." Isshin's shoulders were tense, his agitation showing as he moved to lean against the back of dining chair and tap with frantic fingers on the sides. _

_"Because I didn't want to let you down, I was worried about you throwing me out." Ichigo knew this conversation was going to be uncomfortable and he hoped he could steer this away from an all-out row. _

_"So now you just decide that you want to be gay when you were straight before?" A wild gesture of his right arm had Isshin reeling around to Ichigo his whole demeanour was angry, confused, & confrontational. _

_"No dad, I've always been gay." _

_"Why now then why now are you saying this."_

_"Because I've met someone." Ichigo replied quietly, his thoughts thinking of a tall powerful man and his ambiguous smile._

_"A man?" Isshin looked a little flabbergasted, denial in full throttle. _

_"Yes dad. A gay man like me. We love each other." Ichigo's eyes were the same as those he'd used as a child growing up pleading for a big chocolate ice-cream, only this time they were pleading for understanding and approval that stuck in Isshin's guts, twisting like a red hot knife._

_"How do you know it's not just a phase."_

_With a shrugged sigh and a scrub of his spiked hair Ichigo replied. "Just because." _

_"Because? What fucking shit it that? You're not gay." The tone and pitch of his father's voice was raising now, his tolerance reached, his rational thoughts suddenly beginning to fail him.  
"Dad. I'm gay, always have been and always will be."_

_"I don't get it. There must be something wrong with you, we'll see Ishida tomorrow, he'll talk some sense into you."_

_"Dad…"_

_"No. This isn't right; it's not right men liking men. And sex… oh god the sex…its wrong dirty. Do you know about all the diseases you can catch!"_

_"It isn't dirty!" Ichigo found his voice to protest._

_"Don't raise your voice to me."_

_"Just meet him please, see that he's a nice guy."_

_"I don't want to meet any fucking faggot." The revulsion was seeping through now._

_"I'm a faggot dad." _

_"It's his fault isn't it? He forced you into this." Of course that had to be the answer, there was always a reason, Ichigo had always been such an impressionable child._

_"No dad. He's not my first." _

_There was an uncomfortable silence as Isshin digested this bit of news his face paling with realisation. "Oh god, you've been fucking men under my roof haven't you…Haven't you!"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Course it fucking matters! It's disgusting!" The bearded man spat back, almost at a shout, getting so angry now he was shaking and waving a clasped fist in Ichigo's face._

_"Please dad, please calm down." Ichigo stood with the universal gesture of open raised palms trying to sooth the situation._

_"Don't you tell me to calm down, you stand there telling me you're a raging fucking poof and you've done those disgusting, vile things in my house…MY HOUSE!" Isshin shook his head denial turning to anger. His shoes began to wear a hole in the carpet. "I don't know. I don't know what to think…you have to stop. Stop it now."_

_"Stop?" What? What on earth was that? _

_"Stop or get out." It was said with finality, clarity dawning on the older man's face. _

_"So you are gonna throw me out?" _

_"You think I want a son like you? A son who… who…" The trembling anger now reached Isshin's voice as it broke mid-way, his mind refusing to supply him the terms he wanted to spit out. The phrases he never thought he'd ever have to use. Takes it up the ass, sodomise, buggery. _

_"Makes love with someone he cares about? It's no different to you and mum!" Ichigo felt his own anger rise and the need to defend Sosuke. But it seemed like it was a red rag to a bull and the air became thick with violence. Ichigo was grabbed by his shirt and shaken harshly. _

_"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare sully her memory! Its vile, disgusting, horrid…tarnishing your mother's name…just…just get out…" Isshin threw his son towards the door way with force, the ginger head barely missed bashing into the wall. Shaken and very much unnerved by his usually supportive father, Ichigo, turned back towards his dad, tears welling in his eyes, ready to beg for forgiveness. _

_"Dad! Don't do this please." Ichigo made to hold onto his father's clenched hand, but the older man was having none of it, he punched Ichigo in the jaw, snapping the kids head to the side and releasing all his energy into a fierce torrent of pure hate.  
"NO GET OUT. NOW!" He wanted nothing more to do with this piece of filth. He wasn't his son, he wasn't the child he brought up alone. He wasn't his Ichigo who would never have shown such utter disregard for how he'd toiled all those years alone._

_"Dad…" Ichigo dabbed his bleeding lip, tears streaming fully down his face, his voice frightened and timid. _

_"NOW!" Isshin wanted to punch him again, wanted to strike forcing Ichigo, persuading him with brutality to rethink his orientation. Instead of unleashing such carnage he twisted his face in a grotesque way, the red rage barely held back, his whole body shivered and shook with the effort. Ichigo grimaced at the hand that clenched his upper arm propelling him out of the room to the front door and then physically out into the street. _

_Ichigo stumbled and fell to his knees on the damp night covered paving. He scrambled back upright, trying to force his way back in the house pass the wall of a man determined not to let him step foot in the house again. The young man was desperate, distressed and so clearly clinging to any shred of hope for restoring the relationship. "I'll call t..t…then shall I? T..T…Tomorrow or something?" His voice hiccupped and sobbed his fingers clenched his father's shirt as the other put equal force in pushing him back away. _

_"I don't know you anymore. I don't know that I can believe anything you say to me now… It's best if you just leave us alone… don't come back." Isshin hated the fact that tears were now dripping down his face too. He was crying in grief for a lost son. _

"Ichigo?" The youth turned to the sound of the softly spoken voice. God he hated this darkness even more with each passing day. "You're crying?" A soft hand cupped his cheek and it was then Ichigo felt the wetness being wiped across his skin. He hadn't realised that he was crying. It was then that the shock of what he'd just been remembering hit him. That row had been the last time he had seen his father. The last memory of actually _seeing_ his father's face was one of hate and rejection.

"Sosuke!" Ichigo whimpered.

"I'm here." The older man embraced him and wondered for the reason that his previously improving mood had suddenly taken a nose dive. It wasn't what he had been expecting to walk into the apartment and find Ichigo standing in a defeated stance, before a window he can't see out of and music playing in the background. To then see the tears falling unhindered down the beautiful face, skin paler than normal and signs of fatigue beginning to show. "What is it? What upset you?"

"Dad…my dad."

"You've spoken?" Sosuke frowned.

"No…I just remembered that last time…the last time I saw him." It was pitiful to hear the boys raw emotion. Sosuke rubbed his palms over Ichigo's back whistling shushes rhythmically as he kept his young lover tucked into his body. "He hates me."

"Course he doesn't."

"You didn't see it." He hiccupped. "And he hit me." Sosuke knew that, he'd seen the bruise and all this turmoil before.

"Upsetting yourself now isn't going to help you." Aizen took him by his shoulders and pushed him towards the seat. "Now listen to me." Ichigo took a wrist over his eyes trying to wipe away his regurgitating feelings. "This is nonsense. Water under the bridge and it's not time to focus on your past. You've a future to build and all you are doing is holding yourself back."

"But…"

"No. This is an excuse to stay like this, feeling miserable and tearing yourself apart. I just won't watch you do it."

"Sosuke, my memories are all I have to look at. The last memory of my father…" Ichigo shook his head as he felt new tears welling up. "I might never speak to him again, never build that bridge or change how he sees me…I've lost my family. They might as well be dead." Ichigo sobbed a fresh.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo." Aizen captured the smaller body under the arms and knees and whisked him into the air. "I can see that I need to take drastic action."

"Whahhhh!" Ichigo let out a surprised and curdled yell as he was thrust rudely into the shower cubicle and cold water followed a squeak of the shower handle. Ichigo began to battle against the strong arms holding him under the jet.

"What the fuck!" Starks voice bubbled through the water to Ichigo's ears. It sounded as if the man had been crudely awoken. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't question my methods." Sosukes hardened voice carried back with the echo of the bathroom as Ichigo continued to battle from the water that bit into his skin as it seeped through his clothes.

Ichigo didn't quite know what happened next but he could guess when he felt the arms on his suddenly release him to fall onto the shower floor and a loud crack bounce around the room.

"I told you not to interfere." Sosuke spoke in a tone Ichigo rarely heard.

Stark gathered himself from the floor watching the poor kid crawl shivering out of the shower with a look of anguish on his face. "Yeah. You also wanted me to look after Ichigo." He passed his hand over his split lip and swore under his breath at the sting.

"Well you are released." Aizen turned his back on the shaggy haired man to gather towels in his hand.

"What!" Ichigo's shivering voice grew from the floor as he too struggled onto his feet.

"I was merely interrupting your pattern of behaviour."

"Interrupting…" Ichigo felt a thrust of anger as his clothes began to fiercely be torn from his body. "Stop!" He pushed away at the hands. "I'm not a kid!"

"Then toughen up." Sosuke dropped a towel over Ichigo's sopping locks. "You think you are the only person in the world having a hard time? Do you think that if I just caved into my emotions when I felt like it I would have achieved anything?"

"I lost my family!"

"Have you met mine? Have you heard of Starks?" Ichigo grimaced under the towel as it was scrubbed hard over his head. "You won't move forward if you keep looking over your shoulder."

"Ichigo ain't like us. Being alone made us strong, but having family is what worked with him." Stark sighed sitting on the closed toilet seat. "One rule don't work for all."

"What are you still doing here?" Aizen refused to turn towards the outspoken ex-employee and again began to unfasten Ichigo's clothes, whipping a damp shirt over the kids head.

"Giving you my opinion." Stark snorted. "Ain't like you can fire me twice now is it."

"What Ichigo seems to be forgetting is that he has a family. He has me."

"Yeah, one who wants him cooped up here in this posh prison or under the constant eyes of a watchful guard." Stark figured he'd might was well be in for a pound if he was already in for a penny. "You didn't hire me to train Ichigo up. You hired me like you always hired me and that was as a man with a gun."

"That might have been a consideration; best of both worlds if you like. But you did tutor him just the same."

"Appearances and all that hey Sosuke."

"Its Aizen to you." The man looked around and pierced the eyes peering from under the shag pile. "Where were you when I arrived?"

"Sniffing."

"For what?"

"Trouble."

"Has it arrived then?"

Stark shrugged in answer. "Just a hunch."

"Hey, if you don't mind…" Ichigo hugged his naked body and both men turned their attention back to him. "You both can just fuck off."

"You're language is appalling." Sosuke wrapped a large towel around the protesting young man and began scooting him towards the doorway. "Stark, tea for Ichigo."

"You're not my boss anymore remember." Stark smirked.

"If you want to leave this apartment with your kneecaps intact…"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." The lanky form unrolled his body to stand and sauntered off the opposite way along the hallway towards the kitchen as the couple made their way into the bedroom. He licked his lips and hissed as he crossed over the slashed skin and tutted at his own stupidity. Pausing in the doorway of the kitchen he pushed his hands into his pockets and looked at the room before him. Normally it was a spotless example of household hygiene, but now it seemed to resemble an all-out war against organisation and order. There was not a single surface left clear with every cupboard emptied onto the space.

"What ya doing?" His voice drawled over the cabinets to the female form crouched over a basin and cloth.

"Spring cleaning." Momo answered as her arm worked with force against the invisible threat of germs in the lower cupboards.

"Like tha bedroom?" He asked still unmoving.

"It was getting messy." She answered with grin determination on her face.

"Was it?" He dropped the sides of his mouth and nodded disbelieving.

"Yes." She looked up with her deep brown eyes and frowned at him. "What do you want?"

"Tea."

"I'm not your slave."

"Nope, but seems like you're the only one who knows where anything is in this place anymore."

"That's because I am the only one who cleans it."

"Tell me honey."

"Not your honey thank you." She said smartly and went back to her work. Stark wondered at why the girl had suddenly grown a pair.

"Yeah…Tell me sweety." He sniggered at her huff of annoyance. "How's the boyfriend?"

"Great thank you. Not that it's any of your concern."

"What was his name again?"

"You asked me that already."

"Cos you didn't answer."

"Why must you know?"

"Small world is all and I might now him."

"I doubt that. He likes things clean, he keeps fit and he doesn't ask stupid questions. He looks after me."

"And makes ya stand up for yourself?"

"He says no one should work like a fool for a fool."

"I wouldn't let Aizen hear you say that."

The bed was warm, the covers tucked around Ichigo kept the air warm and his body was finally beginning to regain its heat.

"…in future, focus on us, yes?"

"Everything you say of late is like an order."

"Because I know what you need."

"Sosuke?" Ichigo responded to the light touch of lips on his own. "Starks right, I do need to get out of here."

"You have your classes."

"All I am is blind, all I do is about being blind. If life goes on…well mine doesn't."

"You want me to take you out more?"

"But your busy." Ichigo was resigned to the fact that now his lover was in the media eye now, he would naturally shy away from showing up with a lover who was a man.

"I have a dinner this evening. A very dull affair, but there will be music and dancing. I was going to take Gin with me, but he can be even duller than the business men who want favours from me." The elder man smoothed the drying whisps of orange with his fingertips. "Would you like to come?"

"Really?"

"Really." Sosuke smiled. "But you get some rest now, it will be a long night otherwise."


End file.
